Mr Playboy
by GGDVA
Summary: AU/Alternate Universe; Genji being an outcast to his ninja clan and Mercy exceed in her doctoral studies find themselves intertwined in a twisted fate; can love coincide in the most unlikely people? Found out in this romantic-tragedy that perhaps opposites can really attract. Photo Credit: /pin/211317407495778615/
1. Drink

Angela Ziegler was a well rounded and respected doctor among her co-workers. She was far more superior in her vase understanding of the mind, body and soul. She even won a Nobel prize for her study in Boctic Chemistry, which helped expand the world of medicine into finding more cures for death threatening illness. Nobody had achieved more success than she at such a young age, but Angela had pushed the boundaries and everyday she was finding new ways to help the world that was constantly fighting. She had left her hometown in Sweden and was now at one of the top facilities in North America. Her peers which had given her the nickname Mercy along side being called the worlds _guardian angel._

The renowned Mercy was the pioneer in which the world would witness the birth of a longer life expediency in humans and the start for many cures. Mercy had many eye witness, even-so she began her tirelessly journey to achieve the potential of her dreams and the ones counting on her. She pledged that she wouldn't bare to see another human nor child die without first given the chance to live. She would never had imagined that this would be the hardest and most heartbroken path she could have taken.

While Angela continued her journey, the story was much different for a man by the name of Genji Shimada, a trained ninja and the youngest son of the Shimada clan. He carried a free spirit and went against his father wishes constantly. He was scene as a playboy that toyed with the hearts of many girls, never allowing them to get too close. His father was most displeased with his actions, alongside his elder brother Hanzo; Genji had other plans, he would live a life he choose. Even if that had meant betraying your family members. In one single night the ninja had fled from his fathers clutches, abandoning the Shimada clan. This fact alone had made Genji a traitor in the eyes of his father; his brother Hanzo had feared the worst for his brother if he was ever to be found. Unfortunately his own father had given Hanzo the mission to find his brother and by all means kill the traitorous ninja.

By the time Hanzo had set out to find his brother and assassinate him, Genji had fled overseas to North America; in hopes to never have to deal with his family again, but he would never had foresaw what was to come in the future.

The young ninja had settled into a small apartment, he never told anyone his _real_ name or dared too show too much of his face. He had come to terms with living without money, which was a lot harder than he could have suspected. He managed to find himself an under-the-table job. He was working for someone "special" that didn't care about Genji or his name, which worked in Genji's favor; as long he did what the boss had wished of him. Every other night or so Genji had to take on tasks to collect on money that wasn't being payed up and if it called for it, the ninja would have to get a little messy from time to time. Although Genji never killed any clients, he had other ways of getting people to do his bidding.

When he wasn't working the ninja would be hopping around from club to club; being the devilish playboy that he was, and sleeping with several different woman throughout the week. He never told them his name, at least his real name. He figured any Japanese name would be believable, and he continued this lifestyle, but if that was all he was to come to; there wouldn't be a story to tell, would there?

The year was now 2023, Doctor Ziegler was practically tricked into going out with the other girls from work. They had noticed she always shut herself into her studies and never joined in their weekend outgoings. Today was different, the aspiring Mercy was to be forced into the bunch.

"Do you know how much work I have left to do?" Mercy groaned. "I still have to write my campaign for my _Theory on Genetic Botic Human Organ and Nerve Systems_. This could be a game changer for people with heart problems, lung cancer... I could even possible repair people that are paralyzed." Mercy continued her rant in hopes the girl would let her leave, but they ignored her plead.

"It will be there tomorrow! Mercy you never get out of the lab! Its always work...work... and more work with you." One of her co-workers mocked. Mercy tensed up, but agreed.

"Instead take a breather, relax a little, maybe you'll even get an idea for your campaign while you are out! When I am out and having fun it refreshes my mind and later I can think even better! Don't you agree Mercy?"

Mercy sighed, but she decided to give in as it would be no hope to deny any longer,"I suppose one night won't hurt..."

"Alright now that is settled we need to find you something to wear." There was a uproar of giggles from the other doctors, which only made Mercy fear for the worse.

"Whats wrong with what I am wearing now?" Mercy pleaded once more.

The girls began to size her up and laugh,"You are wearing a shirt and jeans! Mercy you have to at least look somewhat sexy."

 _Sexy?_ The word sent shivers down her spin, she had a bad taste in her mouth, but yet again she was pulled into the girls desires.

"Upon arriving, Mercy covering her face as she walked up to the club. The girls trailing behind her.

"Mercy stop covering your face! You're so sexy! Did you have to be beautiful and smart." The other girls had agreed.

 _Why a club? Why a skimpy black dress, why me!_

On the other side another figure had piled into the waiting line for the club. This male was tall, he was definitely of Asian decent, thin, but had a tone built; you could tell from his choice of attire. Sleek black jeans, a nice ironed dress shirt, complimentary shoes to match. Many woman had taken notice of him in-line, including one of Mercy's peers.

"Hotty alert." The woman muttered underneath her breath so only they could hear.

"Oh~ Where?" Another girl asked.

"Okay don't look now, but he is a couple of people down from us."

"Holy shit! Wish I saw him first, guessing from you, you're going to get some of that tonight?" Mercy blushed, I mean she knew every part of the body like the back of her hand, but those particular parts only made the doctor turn crimson red.

"Mercy are you blushing!" The other girls giggled, which only made the doctor get more embarrassed.

"It's not like you've never had sex Mercy..." Mercy went quiet and the other girls gasped a little.

"I mean I saw a naked body before!" Mercy begged.

"Dead bodies don't count." Mercy got quiet again, she stood there beat red. The conversation ended with that as the girls took notice of how embarrassed she was getting.

The girls finally reached the doors, as the music became clearer to Mercy it was just noisy beats, but the other girls seemed to get into it right away.

"I heard the DJ they hired here is really famous!"/

"You're talking about Lucio right?" He's super good! My friend from another facility saw him in concert. Says it was one of the best concerts she had ever attended." Mercy head was starting to spin from all the girls chatter, she couldn't keep up. She really believed Bio-Engineering was easier than this.

"I think I'm going to get a drink," The girls nodded, and Mercy wobbled over to the bar. There was a nice selection of liquors to choose from, but Mercy rarely drank, after-all it just poised your liver. "Umm..." Mercy trailed off, she jumped when she heard someone speak from behind, she turned quickly to the source. It was the tall dark haired male her friends were gawking at in line.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He said, his voice clean yet raspy.

"Oh! I don't really drink," Mercy stated awkwardly.

"Then why is a beautiful girl like yourself at a bar." The male offered a devilish smirk. Mercy blushed deeply, covering her face enough so he couldn't see. She just hoped the club was dark enough you couldn't tell how beat red she already was, especially over such a silly comment.

"I'm flattered... but I can b-buy my own drinks..." Mercy skipped and slurred over her words, the male seemed to laugh it off and order her a drink anyways. Mercy seemed defeated, but instead she quickly handed the male some cash she had on hand.

"I don't want your money, I want your company." He smirked once more. Mercy seemed complete taken over by this guys spell. She quickly looked around, but her friends were no where in site. Mercy turned her attention back to the gentleman, who was now handing her the ordered drink. She couldn't say no, or that would be wasting his money, and she couldn't pay for it because he refused. She remembering seeing this in a television drama once, that the guy had roofied the girl, and you can only imagine the rest.

"It's not poised, you can drink it!" That had only made Mercy more suspicious, but she nodded to not seem rude, and took the drink in hand, still hesitant to take a sip.

"Here." The male took her glass and took a sip for her and set it down again, he smiled pleasantly at her. Mercy smiled lightly, and blushed once more. This time the male seem to take notice and use it against her. "So you do like me, you're just being shy? I see now..."

Mercy gulped,"I... I'm not shy, its just hot in here with all the bodies."

"Okay... if you say so... so tell me, does this pretty face have a name?"

Mercy tensed,"Well... my friends call me Mercy."

"Of course your pretty face has a pretty name, is there anymore I should know about?"

"You haven't told me your name yet..."

"Oh right... it's _Takashi_."


	2. Brother

"Mmm Takashi? It's Japanese right?" Mercy asked her head slightly tilted.

The male nodded, but Mercy was still unware of Genji's lie, afterall she had no reason not to believe him.

Feeling a bit more comfortable with the exchange in names, Mercy took a sip of her drink. It tasted fruity, but you could still taste the lingering alcohol within the drink.

"It's Crown Apple with Apple Juice, its an oldtime drink that was popular in America. With the technology expanding, people have to remember some of the good things the world had to offer back then."

Mercy smiled, she had completely agreed,"I think it's wonderful how much the world has grown, and to think they started with nothing."

"Are you a believer of evolution then?" Genji's eyebrow rose.

"I believe in the now and what I have seen in front of me, but I also believe in what I don't know and what I can learn. The world has a lot more to offer you know. I'm young and don't have a lot of time, but..." Mercy stopped herself she didn't want to get carried away. Although this idea of his gave her the spark she needed to start her campaign. Perhaps her friends were right, and coming out was a good idea... she needed to relax and take everything in now, while she could... and tomorrow she would start creating the gateway into her theory.

Genji tapped Mercy's shoulder,"You okay?"

Mercy snapping out of her deep thoughts,"Uh, sorry I was thinking about something."

"No problem, I liked your answer, you seem more optimistic than I originally thought."

"Not really, I am just a firm believer in the future and what it has to offer. Just before we didn't have colored TV's and today we are curing illiness we never thought possible."

Genji laughed,"You are very passionate, what line of work do you do?"

"I am a doctor, but currently I am working in manfacturing medicines."Mercy stated proudly.

"That's amazing, It's a lot more nobel than my line of work."

"What is that?"

Genji got closer to the petite blonde, he whispered in her ear _I kill for a living_. Mercy giggled,"No forreal what do you do?"

Genji smirked, knowing she wouldn't have believe him,"I'm joking, I guess you could say I am a loan shark."

Mercy in awe,"You must have a lot of people who don't like you then."

"You could say that," Genji shrugged, chugging the rest of his drink, he waved the bartender over and ordered another drink for himself.

Mercy had rarely drank and she was already feeling the effects of the alcohol as she reached the half way mark on the glass. It wasn't strong enough to make her go completely off the wall, but she felt much looser and a lot less nervous in her surroundings.

"Are you okay, you're kinda quiet."

"No I'm okay," Mercy rushed to speak. "I just don't drink often."

"You're a lightweight! Ha, That's adorable." Mercy slightly embarrassed, but she laughed along with the gentleman.

Before Genji could ask another question, one of Mercy's friend had finally came over to intrupt the two mingling.

"Mercy looks like you already beat me to the punch," her friend said in a sour tone. Mercy suspected when they were calling dibs on Takashi earlier. She wasn't one to get in the way of her friends, but Takashi did come up to her; it wasn't really her fault.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Genji growled through his teeth.

"Oh~ I'm Mercy's friend~ But the real question is _who are you?_ "

"Yeah I know she is your friend I can tell by you calling her by her name, what I really meant was what do you think your doing intrupting our conversation." The male seemed angeried and slightly annoyed by the scenario. Mercy's friend seemed to noticed and get awkward all of a sudden.

"What? You actually believe and ugly girl like yourself could ever get with me?" Genji swallowed the rest of his drink. Mercy's friend was in complete awe at what to say. Mercy nearly in the same boat, she couldn't believe this was the same man that she was just talking to her moments ago, he seemed so nice before.

"Takashi... It's not like that... My friend, she was just worried about me."

Genji breathed deeply,"Mercy don't cover for her and be such a pushover."

Mercy was at a loss of words, she wasn't really hurt since her "friends" weren't exactly "friends" the bunch rarely talked to her, and when they did it was when they needed something outta of her. Evenso that was no reason to treat someone so rudely.

"I bet they even forced you to go with them?" Genji questioned Mercy, and she nodded.

"It was still my choice." Mercy pleaded.

"Bullshit!" Genji's voice rose,"You're too nice for your own good Mercy and that will get you hurt one day."

Genji ruffed his hair and gripped Mercys arm pulling her away from the girl.

"She is coming with me." Genji said with confidence.

"Wait what?" Mercy was taken back and she seemed to not resist the males touch. Genji pulled her away, and Mercy didn't look back to see if her friend was still watching from behind them as they departed from the bar.

"Wait..." Mercy finally realized what had just happened. "What are you doing?"

"You should speak and do what you want..."

"Aren't you being hypocritical right now, as you force with you right now?"

Genji paused,"I...I'm different."

"Don't think of me as some naive child! I have feelings too, and I can see right pass you! The way you talked to my friend back there? Did you think you could get with me?" Mercy swelled with tears in her eyes, but before she could say anymore Genji had covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shh..." He hushed the crying girl and crouched down behind the building. Mercy did what she was told, she was frightened by these turn of events, but she sensed a more evil lurking with the two.

"I think someone is following us, just play it cool with me." Genji whispered in her ear.

Mercy shook, but Genji was clearly unphased by the threat, he wrapped his arms around the blonde and held her close. She held onto him tightly walking forward was the only thing she could do.

 _What the hell is going on? Why is someone following us?_

Genji now in a more calmer tone,"Don't be afriad I wouldn't let you get in the mix of things, just forget you ever saw me."

Genji and Mercy had reach an alley way and the person who had been following them had revealed themselves. It was still to dark to see their face, but it seemed the male knew exactly who the culprit was.

"Did you actually think you could run forever... Genji?" The shadow had spoken.

Mercy blinked," _Genji?_ " She was at a loss, but her eyes stayed fixed onto the dark figure.

"Ha, figured you would find me eventually, but did you think you could actaully beat me?"

"Brother... You're a fool to ever fight against your destiny."

"You are a fool to ever listen to father in the first place!" Genji roared with anger.

"Stupid brother, I never knew that _I_ would have to be the one to end you."

"Is that you talking or father?" Genji hissed. "If you wish to follow father to the end, I will have no choice, but to kill you Hanzo."

"If that is how it must be."

Mercy just stood there starring at the two figures. She had no idea what was going on, and terrified of what would happen next.

"You were a fool to ever betray the Shimada Clan and that will be your falling mistake."

"It was you who betrayed me Hanzo!"

"You idiot." The figure pulled out an arrow and bow that was scurried onto his back,"I only need one shot Genji."

"Do your worse Hanzo."


	3. Savior

Mercy was holding her breath with anticipations. She picked up the context clues that Takashi wasn't who he originally said he was. That this mysterious figure before them was actually Genji's brother and that Genji seemed to have betrayed him somehow, but to Genji's point of view he was confident it was Hanzo who betrayed him. Mercys head span more, it didn't help she had finished that entire glass of alcohol previously and she was feeling a little too loose to comprehend everything that was folding before her. She didn't actually believe they would fight, and although the bow and arrow seemed pretty believable, this type of thing only happened in the movies, right?

Genji moved in front of Mercy, guarding her from the threat before them.

"If that is how it must be, just don't hurt this women." Genji's voice was determined. Hanzo shook his head, his eyes piercing through the darkness of the ally way.

"I give no promises to a brother that showed no loyalty to the Shimada Clan."

Genji clenched his fist,"You are dishonorable to harm a man when he has no weapon to back himself up."

"And do you call yourself honorable to kill our men while you flee?"

"I did what I had to do, to survive."

Hanzo clenched his teeth,"You are a selfish fool, only ever thinking about yourself and never thinking about the consequences of your actions. You pained father, now he has to face the Shimada Clan with a traitorous son."

At sudden impulse Mercy was standing in front of Genji her head held high, she wasn't sure if this was really Mercy's actions or the alcohol in play,"Enough! You guys are brothers! No matter what happened; family should stay a family, if his own father is telling you to kill him he doesn't seem like a very good father in the first place!"

Genji was taken back by the women words, but it had struck a small cord in the mans cold heart.

Hanzo on a different note seemed agitated by the women actions, he rose his bow an arrow. Without hesitation he cocked the arrow back along the nocking point and released into the direction of the women that still resided in front of Genji. Genji reacting quick to Hanzo's withdraw, he took the women in hand taking the arrow instead of her. Genji made a sharp grunt taking in the pain of the arrow that now pierced his flesh.

Hanzo seemed pleased with the sudden outcome,"Saving a women that has no correlation with you, that doesn't seem like you Genji."

"Shut up..." Genji growled, breaking the arrow situated in his arm, he knew if he ripped it out completely he would tear his flesh. He would instead deal with the pain, he was trained in this type of predicament.

"That will be the first and last hit you get on me Hanzo. You dare hurt my women?"

Mercy blushed from my women, even so she was terribly worried about Genji's current condition. The projectile of the arrow seemed deep within in Genji's arm and as a doctor she wanted to do everything in her power to help this man.

"Your women now? You seem rather confident Brother." Hanzo directed his attention to Mercy who was hiding behind Genji.

"I'll kill her and let you watch and then I will bring your head to father."

Mercy was speechless, she clutched to Genji's cloths, Genji gripped Mercy's trembling hand,"Run Mercy, you shouldn't be involved into something like this."

Mercy shook her head,"Your hurt... Genji you need medical attention, I can't just leave you while you are in this state, you could die if your wound isn't dressed properly."

"You're really too nice for your own good, but I won't ask again Mercy. I'll distract him. Just go... I'll be fine." He offered Mercy a faint smiled pushing her off him. Mercy quickly got up, tears swelled her eyes, but she did as she was told and dashed off into the darkness. It hurt to not look back, but she didn't know what else she could do with such a stubborn attitude as his. Why did she feel such an obligation to help this man she barely knew anything about? She figured it was just instinct as a doctor, still she knew this wasn't her battle to fight.

Hanzo dashed after her, but Genji was to quick and blocked his path.

"I won't let you touch her!" Genji hissed, Hanzo was persistent in his attack. He may have not been as quick as Genji, but with Genji's injured state his speed was matched with his brothers. The two both trained as ninjas although Hanzo rested against his bows strength. Genji had not brought his gear with him, he never thought his brother would find him so quickly, and that would be Genji's downfall. Currently Genji could only dodge the bullet of Hanzo's bow.

"Stop avoiding your leading death Genji!" Hanzo screamed. "Father is in a bad state, he is on the verge of death and you make a mockery of father by leaving the clan. Father has protected you long enough that he must do something he regrets!"

"He only protected me to use me, and you should know it more than anyone that I am right Hanzo!" Genji rebutted.

"Fool..." Hanzo muttered under his breath, he created enough distance from his brother to release a scattered arrow shot; which was a secret weapon his brother was taught in the clan. Never did he dare ever use against a human that it would ultimately leave the person on death rows. The head of a single arrow would scatter into multiply arrows on impact. Genji had avoided several arrows, but he could not dodge every shot, and as suspected one arrow came in contact with his chest as the other grazed against his face. Hanzo only needed that single arrow to reach, Genji now resting against the cold ground.

"Brother... You were always a fool from the start. As of respect I wouldn't bring your head to father, but you do not deserve an honorable death. Die here and be forgotten. Goodbye Genji." Hanzo turned from the Genji who was drawing out the last of his breaths. That arrow had pierced his lung that was filling up now with up blood. Genji was loosing his will to breath his will to live.

Before Genji could even utter a word to his brother he was already out of site. Genji's breathing slowly becoming uneven, his vision soon fading into a blur. The world span around his lifeless body, and nobody would come to see him die, who would know of his existence if he never let anyone get close to him. He shut everyone out of the world, that his own brother was the one to end him.

Yet, he heard a sound from behind, he could hardly make out the figure who was approaching him and he felt as if this would be the last thing he would see before his death.

"Genji..." The figure spoke softly.

"I won't let you die... I give you my word..."

Genji's smile faded, but with that single promise Genji had went into darkness.

It was days before Hanzo had reached the Shimada Clan to tell them what had become of Genji, but before he could tell his father the news. The clan leader took a turn for the worse and passed before Hanzo reached them. By the time he had returned home Hanzo was declared the new clan leader. This pain and suffering only enraged Hanzo more. His brother and father were no more, he was left alone to guide the Shimada Clan. Hanzo had no idea that Genji was still fighting against his own death, and later this would come clear to Hanzo, but for now Genji would have to recover from his own demons before he could ever face Hanzo again.

Genji although on deaths row was holding onto the small glem of hope. He was coming in and out of consciousness frequently, little did he know his savior was repairing him. As unethical as this practice was Mercy had saved Genji from death. The theory she had on Genetic Botic's was put to the test, this theory was never practiced, although Mercy believed it was the only way to save Genji. This would make him less of a man, but better alive than dead, and Mercy believed she was saving Genji.

When Genji had finally awoke from weeks of being hospitalized under Mercy's care. Still bed ridden, Genji could hardly comprehend what was happening and how he was still alive. His blurry memory of his fight with Hanzo made him believe he was sure he had died.

Genji came into terms with his death, but now that he was alive he was curious how he survived from such a beating from his brother.

"Are you awake... Genji...?"


	4. Dragonblade

Genji was coming to his sense's,"M-Mercy…" Genji spoke weakly, his lips were dry. Living off an IV drip and getting food fed to through a tube for a couple weeks now has made his body become off balance.

"Genji, you're finally awake... it's me Mercy, do you remember?" The blonde spoke calmly next to the male who was still coming back from death.

"Where am I?"

"You're in one of my medical facility, you almost died. If I didn't come back to save you… you might not have been with us today, Genji."

"Wait how do you…" Genji grunted. _That's right? Hanzo spilled everything in-front of her… She knows too much. My name, she has probably stared at my face the whole time I was recovering. What's this empty filling I feel in my chest._

"Why do I feel like less of man?"

Mercy scrunched her nose,"I guess that's one way of putting it. The arrow that pierced your chest made your entire left lung collapse, which would have made you bled out until you died. Fortunately I replaced your entire left chest, the arrow had dug so deep I had to remove an abundance of flesh to repair it, because of your lung I had to take out I couldn't save the flesh on top it wouldn't have… um... grown back correctly…"

"Wait… Wait, just get to what you're trying to say…?"

Mercy gulped,"Right, basically your left side is fake… The lung works and functions like a real lung, it's a new theory I've been hypothesizing. You could say you were the first patient. Your arm was also damaged so I replaced it with "metal tissue" as I have named it." Mercy perked up, seeming excited to explain the next part,"It looks entirely like real flesh, but it actually made from broken down metals and..."

Genji removed the blanket to reveal his bandaged up chest,"I want to see it!"

Mercy shook her head,"It's still in repair, I can't remove your bandages. It could throw off the growth process. Your body right now will either reject the metal tissue and lung, you could… die. Or your tissues will fuse with the metal tissue and you could be stronger… faster…"

"Wait?" Genji roared. "I could die from this!?"

"Well… Technically… Yes that is a possibility… After all I've never done this on anyone before, but think of the results if it actually works."

"I don't really hear the confidence in your tone… I'm practically your guinea pig."

"Or… you could think of me as saving your life. Besides you're already showing amazing results. The fact that you're awake right now for two weeks says it all. That your lung is working properly so far." Mercy smiled,"Don't worry I'm one of the top doctors in the world. I would never do something I wasn't sure about."

Genji sighed,"Besides that… How much did you figure out about me?"

"Well your name is Genji Shimada, it's not _Takashi._ Although I can forgive a little white lie, I understand your intentions. If I was in your position… that my family wanted me dead… I wouldn't have given out my real name either." Mercy giggled,"And…"

Genji cut off the talkative Mercy,"Forget it, you seem lively now. Where was _she_ at, at the bar?"

"I guess being in the lab perks me up, when I'm doing something as _barbaric_ as I did it tends to throw me off."

Genji suddenly laughed,"Barbaric? Are you an old lady or something?"

Mercy gave a sour face,"Well… From where I come from it's a common phrase."

Genji's eyebrow rose,"Where are you from?"

"I'm Swiss…"

"How old is this swiss beauty?"

"Uh… I'm twenty-four…"

"You're twenty-four and you're a doctor. Jeez, what else have you accomplished?"

"I recently won a nobel piece prize and…"

Genji's rolled his eyes,"That was suppose to be a rhetorical question."

"Well, you didn't explain that."

Genji smiled wide,"For someone so smart you don't have a lot of common sense."

"That's so mean! I have plenty of sense, I wouldn't be saying that too someone about to poke your arm with a needle!"

"Why the needle in the first place!" Genji cringed.

Mercy ignored the man, she took his arm and sterilized were the needle would enter. Setting up the equipment she readied the needle to draw the blood from his arm,"I'm just making sure everything is okay."

Genji blushed,"Not to mention you operated on me?"

Mercy nodded,"Yes… I did with _my team._ "

"How… ugh… much did you _see_?"

Mercy blushed in response,"I'm a professional… O-Only your chest…"

"Then... who changed my cloths?"

Mercy's jaw dropped,"Someone else did that! That's not my practice or responsibility!"

"I mean we have the whole doctor… patient scenario going on right now." Genji smirked.

Mercy ripped out the needle and Genji moaned from the small sharp of pain,"If you have enough energy to flirt with me, I think we are done here." Mercy blushed deep red, she placed the drawn blood in her pocket, dressed his small needle wound and left the room crimson red.

"Aye! Mercy!" Genji groaned watching the blonde leave the room, he cursed Japanese under his breath before settling into the bed and drifting off to sleep.

It wasn't several hours later the blonde had returned to check on Genji. He was still soundly asleep in the hospital bed. She took out an already drawn needle of pain medication that she gave through his IV drip. She made sure everything was in order, checking all his vitals before leaving but as she did she felt a cold hand grip her wrist. She looked down to see it was Genji's. At first she thought he had awoken, but realized soon he was still in a deep sleep.

"Is he sleep talking?" Mercy whispered to herself.

"Hanzo…" Genji muttered.

"He acts so strong, but you actually have a soft side?" Mercy smiled, bringing up a chair to sit next to the bed ridden Genji.

"I have some time before I have to continue my work… I'll just stay with you awhile." As Mercy watched the male she hadn't realize she rested her head against the bed and dozed off herself. It wasn't long before Genji had awoke, his hand was a tad sweaty. That's when he noticed it was Mercy who was holding his clammy hand. He blushed slightly about to wake her up, but he took a second and stared at the sleeping beauty. He brushed a strain of hair gently from her face and smiled.

"Don't think I'm indebted in you since you saved my life… but because of you I can get my revenge. So… I'll treat you nicely, once in awhile." Genji once again smiled.

"Just who the hell are you…" Genji muttered in Japanese. "You think something like this will make me fall in love with you?" Genji then proceed to sit-up through the pain and steal a forehead kiss from the blonde. He was close enough to smell her rosy perfume, and her hair was a light honey scent. He smirked and used his index finger to flick the sleeping girls forehead. Mercy instantly rose up and moaned,"Ow! Did you just flick me!?"

"You won't let go of my hand."

Mercy quickly released his hand,"Ah! Sorry!"

"Did you actually think you were _my women_?" Genji smirked,"I was just caught up in the moment, don't think for a second I meant what I said."

Mercy pouted,"I know that! I wasn't even thinking about it!"

"Good~" Genji teased.

"Are you okay to sit up?" Mercy asked.

"I feel better, ninja's are trained to recover quickly."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"You wouldn't understand, it's like we channel our chi throughout our body and are wounds heal faster. It should only be a few more days before I am up and walking."

"Few days, thats crazy! You broke two ribs, and your lung collapsed. That takes at least months to repair. But you know the metal tissue could enhance you abilities. Make you stronger, faster and I didn't even think about the possibility to heal faster. My original theory could even be greater than I imagined."

"I don't think you should use this on anyone else, if what you say is true it could repair people to be… inhuman. Live longer, making machines that could turn on you one day. You're just messing with the balance of nature."

Mercy was in awe with his words, and she felt the truth in them,"Your right… but it could save so many lives."

"It could also destroy many lives in the process. I think you should keep your work a secret. If someone found out about your abilities that you took a dead man and made him alive… People… _Bad people_ would come after you. I know this better than anyone that, someone as smart as you only gets hurt in the end."

"This facility has the best security… it's…"

Genji sighed," _Barbaric?_ "

"I'm glad you're following along." As Mercy just finished praising the security a red siren alarmed. Which was a signal to leave the building immediately.

"What's this alarm about?" Genji yelled, trying to be heard over the siren.

Mercy trying to be loud enough over the alarm as well,"It's a emergency alarm that goes off if someone tries to break into the facility without a keycard, but there is no way you can leave in your state."

"I'm fine." Genji groaned getting up and ripping out the test tubes connected to him.

"You know I could just have taken those out for you! Besides how the hell are you standing! And… put a shirt on…" Mercy blushed from his slightly exposed chest."

The alarm silenced, and before Mercy could say something the door for the room swung open and several men dressed in black filled up the room.

"Excuse me I don't know who you are, but this a private room." Mercy stated nicely.

"I don't think they're here for a visit." Genji groaned, gripping his still fairly repairing wound. "It's good I am on so much pain mediation, or I wouldn't be able to fight."

"What do you mean _fight!?_ "

One of the men in black spoke abruptly,"We just want the girl, if you resist, it will give us no choice to take her by force."

"You know those _bad people_ I mentioned… well they are here now."

"That's crazy, this is a misunderstanding-" Before Mercy could finished, one of the men in black gripped her arm, and Genji reacted fast by pushing him off her. Genji safely placed Mercy behind him to protect her.

"If you want her you will have to go through me… Guess this is my way of thanking you Mercy…"

"We really didn't want it to lead to this, but you leave us no choice,"a man in black declared, several of the men circled around the two.

"There is too many of them Genji… You're still in bad shape."

"Shut up! If I can't protect you then what kind of man am I?"

Mercy blushed, she got closer to Genji who was now in a fighting stance. He was able to block many of their sharp punches and kicks, but there was too many and several got good hits on the injured male. Still every second Genji was regaining his strength, and his ninja abilities had kicked into gear, he laid his own swift kicks and punches against the men in black. He had only hurt a few and their numbers were of greater ratio than Genji could keep up with.

"Give up, there is too many of us." The leader of the group it seemed spoke up from the crowd.

"Never!" Genji groaned, a green glow seemed to release off of the male as his rage grew. His eye changed from their natural black to a piercing greenish colored. His speed, agility and strength seemed to take in response to his knew appearance. His strength had match that of fifty men and one by one he had taken down the threat until their leader was the only one standing.

Genji panted hard,"Why are you after this women."

"It seems this task would be harder than expected. The boss will be curious about this outcome, will see you again Angela Ziegler." With that it seemed the black figures had faded into the darkness.

"What the hell," Genji groaned and del, but Mercy had caught him and the greenish glow had vanished just as the threat did.

"Genji are you okay, and what was the greenish glow coming from you."

"It's my spirit animal. In the Shimada Clan, a Shimada receives a spirit animal with a name, mine is the dragonblade; it's difficult to channel, and only a few Shimada's have the ability to actually use their chi in this way."

"Then why didn't you use it against your brother." Mercy asked puzzled.

"I never used it till now…" Genji laughed. "I think your procedure did a lot more to me than you think."

"Oh Genji…"


	5. Heartbeat

Mercy was gathering up her materials to bring with her, Genji had advised the blonde that she stay hidden for the time being until they found the culprit responsible for coming after her. Genji figured that the most dangerous place for her would be the places she thought were safest. Mercy's home and lab were off limits, for the meantime Genji offered to watch over her and she stay with him at his apartment; that this was a way to say _thank you_ for saving him.

Being the naive girl Mercy was she had no reasons to deny and agreed to Genji's proposal. Besides she still wanted to monitor Genji's growth and what was occurring to his body would still be viable research to the doctor.

"We can take my car." Mercy suggested.

"No these people looked serious, they probably placed a tracking device on your car."

"Are you serious? They wouldn't try to go that far."

Genji gave a dumbfound look,"they just tried to kidnap you Mercy, I think these people would do anything in their power to get ahold of you."

"Still… are you even in any shape to go running around?"

"I'm fine Mercy, a ninja has a strong will power, and whatever you did to me… it's enhancing my abilities."

"Oh all right." Mercy frowned,"but I'm not going to like it."

Genji rolled his eyes,"you don't have to like it, you just have to do what I say."

Mercy sighed and decided to leave it at that. Genji pulled Mercy along, they left the building through the back way. Genji stopped midway at a store in front of the hospital and bought a pair of sunglasses and hats for the two.

"Don't you think this is going too far, it's rather ridiculous." Mercy complained, but Genji wasn't having it and forced the sunglass and hat onto the blonde.

"Your safety is priority, besides you look cute." Genji smirked, and headed on his way. Mercy trailed behind him following his footsteps; she was blushing mad. She was happy he was in-front of her, so he couldn't see how red she was getting.

"My ears are burning I'm so red..." Mercy mumbled to herself, which made Genji turn around and look at her.

"Why are you so red, are you hot?" Genji asked placing the back of his hand to her forehead to feel her temperature. "You are rather hot, are you feeling okay?" This only made Mercy turn a deeper crimson red, which resulted in smacking Genji's hand away and turning from him so he couldn't look at her.

"I just get hot easily, I-I'm fine." Mercy stuttered.

"If you say so… Well were going to take the bus, it shouldn't be too far, come on." Genji smiled, and Mercy followed behind him until they had reached the bus stop.

"I don't own a bus pass."

"That's okay, I do actually, at least you didn't steal from my wallet or phone or anything."

Mercy gaped her mouth,"I wouldn't steal from you!"

Genji laughed abruptly,"I know that was just a joke, calm down."

"Oh…"

"My phone died though, so I'll have to check my messages when I get home, my boss is probably going crazy were I went this whole time. I was going to quit this job anyways so it doesn't really matter."

Mercy just stared in awe at Genji, and she followed him along; the bus ride wasn't too long, perhaps thirty minutes of silent went by between the two. Genji had given Mercy the window seat and she couldn't help to stare out to the life in the streets. She always drove herself around she never got the chance to be the passenger so that in itself was a new experience for the blonde. She never got to admire the world around her, and she would never forget those thirty minutes in her life.

By the time the two had reached a run down area, the sun was settling.

"Is this where you live?" Mercy asked curiously.

"Sorry it's not as luxurious as you are use too." Genji chuckled thinking about the mansion and good area she probably lived in.

"That's not what I meant, I'm just saying that because my apartment isn't far from here."

"Wait… you don't live in a mansion or something."

"No not really… I mean I could if I wanted too, but I give half my paycheck to donations and I'm not the type of person that needs materialists things."

Genji smiled,"that fits you, keep your heart like that."

"Of course! I use to go overseas often to help treat patients that were fighting in the war."

"Are you sure you're twenty-four?"

Mercy giggled,"I think I know my own age, yeah!"

Genji shook his head, leading the two to his apartment, he messed with the lock and key for awhile before finally opening it,"sorry it gets stuck sometimes. The many perks for living in a low-costing apartment." Genji's chuckled awkwardly and led the blonde into the apartment. Which was a bit messy, seeing as how he was gone so long he hadn't had time to clean it. His mailed was piled on the floor, probably full of bills and spam.

"It's pretty… plain." Mercy stated, settling herself onto the couch and dropping her bag unto the floor; she had removed her hat and sunglasses as did Genji. "I like it, it seems like you though Genji."

"Uh… you can take the bed if you want, the couch actually pulls out… I can sleep on that."

Mercy smiled,"No… No I'm okay sleeping on the couch." Mercy got up and curiously went to the bedroom to investigate the rest of the apartment. "I want you to be comfortable in your own apartment after all… I'm still a stranger." Mercy laughed and sat on the bed staring up at Genji who was in the doorway to the bedroom. Genji smirked, and without a second thought pinned the helpless girl against the bed. His hands tighten around her frail wrists, hovering over her he didn't look away, staring her down as if she was his own personal plaything.

Mercy gulped sharply, she gazed up and without hesitation closed her eyes. Genji glared harshly and as much as he thought of taking advantage of her he couldn't bring himself to go through with it. Mercy had felt she laid there which seem to be endlessly, feeling his breath get closer with every second, but nothing happened and eventually she felt his grip against her wrist become lose until he was completely off her.

"Did you think something was going to happen… I just wanted to prove to you how helpless of a women you are Mercy. You can't fight against these kind of people. You can heal as many hurt people as you want, but it's pointless if you can't heal yourself."

Mercy became quiet listening to his painful words,"You're right… Genji…" Mercy head was now down to not dare look Genji in the eyes,"still… I would save a life over my life any day."

"Saying stuff like that will get you killed!" Genji roared.

Mercy raised her voice to meets Genji's tone,"If it means that someone else lives then of course I wouldn't mind dying!"

Genji groaned, he ruffed his messy black hair,"whatever I'm going to take a shower… am I allowed to do that at least?"

"For the past weeks you were only getting cloth baths, and before you ask, no… I wasn't the one doing that. I'm not sure let me look at your wounds." Genji huffed but sat next to the blonde still on the bed. He removed his shirt revealing his bandaged up chest. Carefully Mercy unraveled the slightly blood stained gauze. As she chipped away at the covering it had revealed the metal tissue and at first glance his body looked that of a normal human male torso.

"What the…" Mercy was in shock,"you… you have no scarring, your wound has completely healed." She removed the bandages from his upper arm and the same thing had applied. Genji was completely healed, but as she felt the texture of his skin in was hard and cold that of metal.

Genji looked to see for himself,"It looks so real… but I can feel it as cold as steel. The fake… Every time I breath I have a metallic taste."

"Really? That's not good… I'm still waiting for your blood samples to get back to me, so please take it easy."

Genji ignored her and headed into the bathroom, Mercy didn't see anything after that, just hearing the shower turn on. She was still worried about his mental look on the situation, and that he might be sadden about the fake parts of his body. Mercy headed for the bathroom door and knocked a couple of times, at first there was no response, but after a couple more knocks she heard the shower turn off.

"You don't have to say anything, but Genji… Your heart still beats that of a mans." There was no response, and after awhile Mercy had left the door to head to the couch. Genji had finally emerged from the bathroom when he was sure the blonde had left the room. He sighed deeply and felt his chest himself, he felt his strong heartbeat and smiled faintly. He dressed himself casually, and when he had walked into the living area Mercy was nowhere to be found.

"Mercy?" He asked worriedly. Genji frantically looked around the apartment. "Mercy!?" Mercy was long gone, she didn't feel it necessary to tell him that she had went to the store to go get some essentials for herself. Genji on the other hand took it as a threat and quickly left the apartment to look for her.

Genji looked for awhile, finally in search had noticed her across the street, when Mercy was aware of Genji across the crosswalk she waved to him. As soon as the crosswalk turned green Genji ran to her side, now standing in front of her, sweat dripping from the males forehead. "Where the hell were you!?"

"I went to the store silly." Mercy smiled lifting up her bags to show him that she was telling the truth.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was, that someone had took you away!?"

"What…" Mercy gawked at the frantic Genji, and in a sudden rush Genji pulled the blonde into a hug. "Don't ever leave without telling me first! You stupid girl!" Mercy could hardly take in what was happening, but subconsciously she hugged him back. "We can go home now… Genji." Genji finally letting go of the blonde,"Sorry I overreacted…"

Mercy shook her head,"No I should have told you I was leaving."

Genji laughed,"Let's go its freezing out here, and way to dark for a lady to be out here by herself."


	6. Lead & Love

A few days had already passed since Mercy had settled into Genji's home. She was becoming accustomed to the two of them living with one another. The only problem that raised conflict once in awhile was the bathroom situation; which mostly ended in embarrassment by Mercy. There was only one bathroom that resided in Genji's domain. Mercy always felt like she was imposing on the male, waking up in the middle of the night to disturb his slumber for her own personal needs. There was an evening where she had almost fell in the toilet; resulting in a long talk in how to put the seat down from Mercy.

Other than that, the two had gotten along well with one another. Genji was the stubborn sturdy type, while Mercy balanced his bad habits with her forgiving loving side. She mostly did the cooking for one another and it seemed Genji had never touched his stove since he moved in. He was always suggested doing takeout and Mercy always pleaded that she would cook for them. Genji was never use to this type of lifestyle. Genji was rarely home back then, since he was was always out and about doing whatever he pleased; either it be collecting money or picking up chicks at the club. Genji had cut ties with his job now and currently was unemployed; luckily he had enough money stashed away to pick up ends meat for the time being. He could deal without the sex for Mercy's sake, or atleast he like to think that way (not as if he would be getting anything from Mercy that is). All jokes aside the reason they were in this predicament was no laughing matter.

Genji was pushing the question to ask about who might be after the small blonde, but he knew the more he didn't bring up the topic; the more time the enemy would be scheming up their plans. Eventually, Genji had decided to strike up the unpleasant conversation. Mercy was resting on the couch, her eyes peering down on her laptop screen. She was analyzing some data she had received back on Genji's blood when he had walked up to her.

"Oh,Genji! I'm glad you're here I just finished looking over your blood samples."

Genji nodded and decided to let Mercy explain herself, before he brought up what he need to ask. He knew it would be unavoidable, and Mercy herself might have become uncomfortable with talking about it by now; and it seemed that was the case since she had never brought it up since that day _they_ first appeared.

Nonetheless, he sat next to the blonde, ready in ear to hear her out.

"It seems the metal tissue infused with your entire body, almost like it attached itself within you. I wouldn't say you're immortal, but from my theory you're are deteriorating and much slower pace than humans at this point. While we can barely live pass the age eighty, you could live to possibly two-hundred or even more..."

Genji sat in silent for awhile trying to comprehend half the nonsense Mercy was explaining,"So what exactly did you do to me."

"I basically slowed down the aging process, made it easier to heal from chronic illness and disease. You're are faster, stronger... It's incredible. My research could save so many lives Genji."

"That's what I need to talk to you about,"Genji became a bit awkward, but he knew it needed to be asked even if Mercy refused to accept the truth. "Mercy... Who do you think would be after your research?"

Mercy became quiet, she closed her laptop as to seal away her secrets. She lightly nipped at her bottom lip, but finally resisted and spoke up,"well the only people who knew about my theory was in the meeting hall at the time. I had brought up my hypothesis in a private conference with other doctors from other facilities."

"Well at least we can rule out that it wasn't someone in your facility or they would have had gotten into the building with their own keycard. Was there anyone who seemed suspicious during your meeting?"

Mercy had paused to think, it had happened nearly a month ago; but she thought hard about what had happened and something had come to her that was of speaking about. "There was this one doctor that seemed enthusiastic about my research and even congratulated me on my progression. A lot of the other doctors call him a quack. I don't know much about the male besides that he tries to make omnics to replace doctors; that's why a lot of doctors don't like him. Feels as if he is trying to replace humans with robots."

"What's his name?"

"I think his name was Doctor... Junk...enstein?"

Genji got up flabbergasted,"He sounds like a quack, well do you know were he lives or were he works."

"Mm... I'm not sure? Nobody knows much about him. Or talks about him... I mean what are you going to do when you find him... Kill him!?"

Genji chuckled, ruffling the blondes hair; Mercy didn't seem to appreciate the gesture and gave the male a sour look. "You think this is funny?"

"I never said that, but I'm not like my brother, I wouldn't kill him. Rather we should catch a criminal. Shouldn't we?"

Mercy nodded in agreement, Genji walked to his bedroom, returning not much long after with a new assemble of cloths. "It's cold out, you should wear something warm while we are out."

"We don't even know where he lives."

"Yes, but that's what I'm planning to find out, it's called getting leads."Mercy scrunched her nose as she always did when she was unsure about something, but she trusted Genji and did as he suggested. She followed him along, grabbing some needed belongings and a coat. The sun was already setting when they reached the corner street from their apartment. Mercy let Genji take the lead, he had ushered the two to a local library that wasn't far from their humble abode.

"What are we doing here,"Mercy whispered to the tall male, trying her best to not be too loud as this was a place of usual silence. Although, there wasn't many people at the moment, she still retained from getting unpleasant looks from the ones who were in study. Genji seemed to ignore her question and continue his search, he stopped ahead of the front desk. The person working behind the counter ceased her regular routine to attend to Genji's needs. The librarian pushed her dirty lenses up her pointed bridge of a nose and asked them what they needed. Genji nodded,"Do you perhaps have any newspapers or books on Doctor Junkensteins research?" The lady seemed to become puzzled as if many never asked for such a request, either way she left for a short period of time and return with a book in hand that happened to be written by the doctor himself. The book labeled _Omnics_ in a deep bold lettering.

"You know he actually lives in this city?" The librarian had added before handing the book to Genji.

"Really? How do you know?" Genji asked, one eyebrow rose in curiosity.

"He comes in the library often, checking out many of the books. I can't disclose the contents of what he checks out, but he usually comes in twice a week if you would like to meet the man yourself."

Genji was completely pleased with this out come, and checked out the book just incase. "Do you know if he came in recently?"

"Let's see..." The librarian pursed her thin lips in a brief moment of thought,"I think he came in two days ago, but I haven't seen him since. By the way, you two make a lovely couple." "Oh... We're not..." But before Mercy could say anymore Genji had wisped away the blonde. Mercy nearly was able to get out the rest of the explanation in a mouthing motion before the librarian, but the two were already out the door in the coldness of the night.

"I think we made pretty good progression, I was going in there half blind not thinking we would be able to get anything from that visit. But, I figured that doctors usually have some information on them. I guess I could have just researched him online... But I wanted to get out of that stuffy apartment."

"I think you like hearing yourself talk sometimes," Mercy laughed to herself, and Genji didn't seem to care as he continued his adventure onward leaving the blonde a few steps behind him. "Genji wait up..." Mercy yelped from behind him trying to catch up. "My legs are a lot shorter and can't walk as fast!"

Genji had not slowed up and Mercy was stuck keeping up with his fast pace, she wasn't able to take a breather, until the two had stopped in front of a local club. "I think we deserve a couple of drinks on celebration of this discovery." Genji although knew he shouldn't, he had constantly babysat Mercy; or was it the other way around?

"Lets celebrate tonight, and tomorrow lets wait first thing in the morning at the library. Like a stakeout."

"Okay... But you know the club scene really isn't my thing?"

Genji sighed,"Well tonight it's your club scene."

Mercy scrunched her nose, letting Genji do as he pleased. Before she knew it the male was trailing off into the bar area. Already flirting away with the first pair of... Boobs he saw. Mercy seemed to get annoyed with the situation, she sat alone at an isolated area in the back of the club. She overheard a group of girls talking about the DJ the club had gotten for the night... Apparently that Lucio guy was here tonight.

"He's everywhere..." Mercy whispered to herself, she quickly looked around the club seeing that Genji was no where in site. She became nearly startled when an unfamiliar body popped up around the corner of her eye.

"Awe yeah! I'm not having any of that tonight! What's hanging girl!" Mercy turned in the direction of the verbose male that was talking to her.

"Huh?" She asked the strange male that settled himself in front of her. He had much darker skin, having a brightened cheeky grin and tight dread locks that was revealed into a pony tail. It remind her of that famous DJ everyone always talked about, and it had finally hit her that it was him.

"Aren't you that Lucio..." But before she could utter the rest of her question, other people within the club had also taken notice of his present and she was flooded with bodies surrounding her, knocking her clean out of the way to get a closer glimpse of fame. Mercy's annoyance had increased,"What the..." Mercy managed to mangle herself out of the crowd and to a safer area. Genji was still far from her radar and she figured to give up on the hopeless dream of finding him.

"Genji you're such an idiot..." Mercy bit her bottom lip, slumming to the bar she order herself a strong drink to wash down her saddened for the time being. "I mean it's not like we are dating or anything... I'm not his girlfriend... So why are you being like this Mercy?" Mercy hit herself a couple times in the leg out of spite. She chugged her drink down and ordered another, repeating this process until she cleaned off several bartender seem to ask at one point if she was okay, and she just brushed him off as is if this was usual routine.

"Meee...? Of~ Course~ I'm okayyyy..." Mercy's words slurred off her tongue in her arising drunken state. Her moments became more eradicated as time passed. She swayed back in fourth in her seat, losing herself in any logic she got up from her seat and started to dance onto the main floor. She felt herself drowning in the sound of music. All thinking had vanished in irrational patterns of whatever drunken Mercy wanted and for awhile she danced and for another moment the lights became a blur and she ended up sitting in a chair for fifteen minutes. Another moment she was rushing to the restroom for a quick relentless. Upon leaving the restroom she came behind a familiar figure, through closer investigation she had noticed him digging his face down his companies face, his tongue clearly shoveling down the girls throat.

"Genji!" Mercy screamed, although the music had drowned most of her voice.

Genji quickly turned to meet face to face with the drunken Mercy.

"Mercy..." Genji suddenly becoming awkward through the outcome, it felt as if he was caught cheating. Even if he knew the two were not on a romantic standard, he didn't want her to see him making out with another women. That's when he smelled Mercy who was obviously indulging herself in an abundance of liquors before coming to his favor.

"You smell like heavy liquor how much did you drink?" Genji asked, a tad worried about Mercy's current state. The women Genji had momentarily ignored was clearly irked from the turn of events, she crossed her arms,"is this your girlfriend or something?" She asked angrily,"real cool you fucking jerk." With that she had left the harding Genji alone.

"No wait!" Genji turned his attention back to the debauched of an alcoholic Mercy. "Sit..." Genji murmured in Japanese. "I was going too..."Genji stopped himself before giving anything else way, he never thought how he would have brought home another girl with Mercy having to sleep on the couch. "Nevermind, you smell terrible, what happened?"

"blöde siech..." Mercy muttered in her native tongue under the influence of her intoxicated state. Genji seemed to be dumbfounded on what she had said. "Are you going to answer my question? I was only gone for like an hour, I figured you would be okay..."

Mercy shook fiercely,"No... Dubbel..." She rolled off more fowl cruse words in her native language to the still astonished Genji . Genji seem to ignore the rude remarks, and understand that he wouldn't be getting much else from the girl. "Okay... I guess it's time to go..." Genji took her hand, but Mercy refused to be reasoned with. Which gave Genji no choice, as he had picked her up into his arms. He firmly let her rest against his broad shoulders as he carried her out of the bar. Many people had stopped to stare at the two, until they were out of sight from prying eyes. When Genji had reached the edge of the corner he finally let the girl settle on her own two feet. At first Mercy stumbled around, and Genji allowed her to gather herself using his arm as a prop until she was able to keep herself from falling over. "This won't do..." Genji grumbled, he than lowered himself to one knee and extend the back of his arms,"get on..." Mercy at first hesitated to take his offer, but with a bit of effort from Genji's part she was finally secured onto his back. Genji was strong enough to walk along the sidewalk and carry her weight home. The two walked in silence. The drunk Mercy flushed red, she wasn't sure if it was the males gesture or the alcohol.

"Why did you let yourself get so drunk?" Genji had asked as they reached the building to the apartment. Mercy kept quiet, and without thought tears had began streaming her face, leaving small waterspots onto the males jacket. At first Genji didn't notice until she let out a small whimper here and there. When he had finally opened the door to the apartment and let her off him was when he was in full realization of what was happening. The moonlight of the night barely showed how hard she was actually crying. He was slightly happy he couldn't see the full extend of her saddened face. Her cheeks flushed, her eyes red from crying for so long. Genji could only stare in awe, once in awhile a cars passing headlights would show the fullness of her face as her tears continued to caress against her pale skin.

"Mercy..." Genji finally asked. "Why are you crying?" The question only furthered the tears and at one point Mercy didn't know if she could stop this sudden outburst. Genji got the clue, and instead lead the girl into a hug. "Please don't cry... I wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

"But..." Mercy finally spoke her voice shaken from crying and alcohol still effecting her emotions. "You hurt me..." Genji did not understand her words, but Mercy did not lead onto any clues and they stay in the doorway for awhile hugging in the warmth cascading from the doorway of the apartment to the cold climate of the outside. Genji had finally let go, and lead the now sniffling Mercy to the couch, he didn't leave her long and came back with a glass of water and some meds to help her sleep. "Take these, they should help you sleep." With that Genji had turned, but before he could leave into his own bedroom he had heard a lasting word from Mercy,"do you not like me?" When Genji turned back around to give his own in site Mercy was striped leaving only behind her underwear. Her white silk laced bra and panties shined in the darkness of the room. "Mercy...?" Genji asked cautiously. "I knew since the moment you saw me in the club you wanted me for sex, what makes now any different?" Genji was at a loss for words on what to tell her, he stood there staring at her eerie yet beautiful body, although he could barely see it's true allure under such lighting.

"Mercy... Not like this." These words only angered Mercy more,"you'll kiss a complete stranger in a club, but you won't even look me directly in the face right now?" Genji was at a disadvantaged,"Mercy... Stop..." Genji didn't say anything more before leaving to his bedroom, Mercy still half-naked, left alone to ponder what just had happened. Meanwhile Genji constipated in his brain why he couldn't go through such an act with her,"fuck." The outcome only triggered Genji's pent up frustration, and his own emotional state was all over the place on what to do. It had pained him to leave her like that, but he couldn't bring himself to take her and use her as he did every other girl.

"I'm sorry Mercy."


	7. Trap

They next day followed, the weather coinciding with the atmosphere of last nights unfortunate turn of events. A gloomy morning, the fog consuming most of the cities streets, making it considerably difficult to see even a few steps ahead of oneself. Genji had left early into the ghostly fog, his destination to stakeout the library. Previously, he had researched a bit more information about the doctor himself, and had a rather liable guess on how the man appeared. He left a single note for Mercy to later read when up and about.

I will be out for a bit.

Stay put till I return.

Genji

By the time Mercy had arose from her slumber Genji was far long gone. Mercy crumbled up the piece of paper in hand; in much consideration to leave and find the man on her stakeout. Not that it had mattered who's it was, rather that they should have been in this together. Afterall, till this point no matter how hard it seemed to get at one point or another Genji never left the naive girl alone. It hurt knowing his actions had reflected the outcome of last nights events. Half of her wished the alcohol had blacked out her memory, but she remembered each detail as if it was repeating itself in front of her; it only made the blonde cringe more the longer she thought about it. She pushed out everything from last night focusing on the now. Before she knew it she was dressed and running out the front door to hopefully meet up with Genji before anything serious had occurred.

After a momentarily trip she had arrived at the library, at first Genji was not in sight. Knowing Mercy she thought the worst at first, until Genji's figure had became clear in her vision; he was sitting isolated at a back table in the library. His nose stuck in the omincs book Doctor Junkenstein had wrote himself. Genji had not noticed Mercy's present, when he had he seemed more angered than pleased to see her.

"What are you doing here?" Genji whispered.

Mercy at first didn't respond, stationing herself next to him, she took his book in hand glimpsing over the pages that he was reading. After a quick read, it wasn't much different than her own theory besides that it had some important missing parts to the story. Hitting her like a ton of bricks, this would give the Junkenstein the motive to go after Mercy. If Mercy had the missing puzzle piece's to place into his theory it would make sense why he would be after her.

"This has a similar feel to your own work, which is probably what you're thinking," Genji crossed his arms, sitting himself more comfortably in the chair. "I won't comment why you're here because it's too late. You should know I left you at home because it's dangerous."

Mercy scrunched her nose, knowing full well she had been caught. Although Genji wasn't yelling at her she could sense the displeasing tone in his voice.

"Moving on, it only puts more suspicion on this Junkenstein fellow, but I've already been here an hour and he hasn't shown his face. So I can't say if we will get anymore out of this..." Genji sighed to himself, as to be putting more blame on himself than needed.

"Genji..." Mercy took a solid breath, preparing herself for the boiling tension between the two. She knew it would be too much of an awkward question to ask, but it was eating her alive she could hardly think as it implanted itself in her brain. "About last night..." Mercy was quiet, still uncertain if this was the time or place to ask about it. Still, she knew Genji had heard her and for a second she thought he would get up and leave, but to her surprise he smiled. Genji seem to be in his own thought before responding,"let's move on from last night, you had a few too many drinks afterall. I know you're just stressed about this mess at the moment."

Mercy was completely brushed off, not only did Genji throw and rebut a response from Mercy, but all in the same sentence he denied her and made it seemed like he cared for her. Surely he had experience of breaking someone heart while still thinking they had a chance.

"Playboy..." Mercy murmured to herself.

For now Mercy would play along with his charismatic character, she had no choice after-all from that type of response. It's not like she was asking for him to be her boyfriend. She figured it was the exact opposite, she just wanted some clearance on their relationship and somehow his answer only confused her more than helped.

"Did you say something?" Genji quickly asked and Mercy shook her head in her own defense. She had left it at that, knowing full well Genji wouldn't be bringing up the topic himself. The two sat for awhile more, Mercy occupied herself in a romantic novel that she had found in a near by self. Genji himself was reading the omnics book; after a couple more hours and the coming and going of people throughout the library it seemed it would hopeless to continue to stay. Then again, what if they had left and someone of certain would have come through without their knowledge.

"This is taking a lot longer than I thought, I'll be right back, seriously stay here this time Mercy." Genji glared at Mercy to make sure this time she saw how serious he was about this. Mercy nodded and he left shortly after getting reassurance from her.

It wasn't long before Mercy felt the return of a present, at first she mistook it for Genji. As soon as she felt the damp cloth brush against her face, she had the realization this was the threat they thought they were to catch today. A hundred things ran through her mind; she knew of this smell from her work as a doctor. This strong pleasant scent, it tasted rather sweet as some of it rubbed against her lips, chloroform. The rest had became a fastened blur, and finally she was out cold.

Mercy coming to her sense, she knew she was in a fast pace moving vehicle as her restrained body was forced about with every stop and sudden turn. Completely submerged in darkness, the space she was confident to was rather small for a body. "Am I in a trunk?" She muffled, a gag preventing her from speaking clearly or rather screaming. She knocked about in the small space, but she knew it would be a useless attempt. She just wanted to know how they got her in the car without someone noticing, _where was Genji afterall?_ By this time he would have to be on his way to her rescue. She felt fear more than anything for the uncertainty of what these people might do to her.

She felt the car come to a sudden stop, and it was different than the red lights, and she figured they were at their destination. As the trunks hood was opened, Mercy was consumed in brightness, her eyes just adjusting from being in the dark for so long. She blinked rapidly, struggling to squinting in hopes to recognize the figures who pulled her out. Her gags was ripped off, and they threw her onto the floor.

"What are you going to do with me?" Mercy begged the men.

They halted to speak, they all just stood in silence,"quiet bitch, the doctor will decide what he wants to do with you."

"Doctor...?" Mercy asked herself and sure enough the man of the hour stepped out from a build. When Mercy took the moment to look around she had notice the uncanny place she was taken. There was a singular building in site, with a singular road connecting to it. Being in the middle of nowhere only frightened her from, wondering how Genji would be able to find in her in a place like this. The sinister looking _doctor_ as the man had called him, his back slightly hunched; fully dreaded white hair she knew it was Junkenstein only if she had met him in meetings; nobody could forget a face like his.

"Doctor Zielger..."His words rolled off his tongue in a hiss, letting chills run down Mercy's spin.

"I know why you want me, but my research is incomplete so this attempt at me to help you is pointless."

Junkenstein seemed to want to laugh but he held it in walking over to Mercy who was still tied up on the ground. He bent over peering directly into her eyes, he gave a lawfully scary grin,"Oh miss Ziegler you stupid girl. Then what do we have here?" There was a pause and Junkenstein nodded to one of the men, nothing was said about, but the trunk to the second car that was trailing behind the first was opened. Mercy was in shock as Genji was too tossed to the floor as she was.

"I at first would have agreed to your statement, but this man says otherwise~ Oh goodie, you're even to shocked to speak up now?" Junkenstein fiddled his fingers together and walked over to the restrained Genji,"He's awake, but we gave him a powerful dose so he won't be moving for awhile now. He will be the perfect test subject to help me in my research."

"What!? What does that mean-" Mercy was then gagged once again, refrained from speaking any more nonsense.

"Oh and Doctor Ziegler you'll be helping me in opening him up~" There was a metallic laugh from Junkenstein and it seemed the two were the ones caught in the stakeout.


	8. Trump Card

The young doctor did not know how many days had pasted since the currency of her situation. She had been casted away and locked up in a cell; for which it had seemed days by now. She had no knowledge on the whereabouts of Genji or if he was even alive, the only hope she was holding onto was her own life expediency, but even then she knew it would run out eventually. Her motivation was starting to run dry with every day passing. Her day was seemingly long and boring a single daily meal were she had the smallest human interaction was a short exchange of water and bread; which was still keeping her on a low tolerance and her body increasingly becoming weak. As a doctor she was aware she wouldn't last much longer if this continued as so, in which this terrified her; there was also the trouble of the blood curdling screams that occasionally echoed thoughout the building; making her believe that would be her one day.

Yet another day passed, except this day _they_ had entered the cell and blindfolded her. Forcibly she was dragged to a cold room, when her blindfold was then removed; her eyes adjusting to the scenery of things. She had noticed her companion Genji strapped against a metal table; similar to the ones doctors had use during operations. Genji was gagged and it was clear he was getting daily doses to knock him out, just as the one they mention to her upon their first arrival, probably in hopes to keep him from escaping.

"Is he even alive?" Mercy quivered.

Junkenstein emerged from the back of the room, a ghostly of a grin planted against his sinister face. "He's alive an well, as alive as a man can get."

Mercy didn't say anymore, she took in her surroundings. Much of the equipment in the room was of similar standards to her own lab back home, not as high tech and up to date, but the similarity was there. Just as Mercy was taking in the environment the doctor interrupted her thoughts with an eerie laugh,"Mercy you're probably wondering why you're finally being brought here… It took awhile to gather all this equipment. You see I can't just waltz out of my assigned facility without being question so it took a bit of time. I hope you can forgive the delay. In the meantime lets get down to business." Mercy still hesitated to speak, instead listening and waiting for an opportunity would be the best option that Genji and Mercy had to get out of here alive.

Junkenstein rose a single brow, he tip-toed over to the frightened Mercy, although she tried her best to hide her fear; she was easy to read. "This is the first task Mercy, I wanna see how much of your research you really have. I know only so much, rumors tend to get around. You saved this man, from what I heard he was labeled as dead." Mercy still refrained from speaking, and Junkenstein took that as a yes. "So I'm giving you one one-shot. You can either save Genji again, or let him _die_." Mercy did not understand him at first, was the doctor going to harm Genji, it all seemed so confusing to Mercy and still she refused to say anything.

"You don't have to speak Mercy, after all actions speak louder than words." Junkenstein snapped his long clawed fingers, and after a moment a fully robotic arm was brought into the room and placed on a table next to Genji. "Alright take his arm." Those words pierced through Mercy like a hundred bullets.

 _Take his arm?_

At first Mercy had not grasped the seriousness of the situation until the bone saw blared up and filled the room in its piping screeching. The doctor himself grabbed the bone saw in hand, he did not stop, he did not ask question he began sawing away at Genji's flesh. Mercy in utter shock at to what was happening before her, the entire moment was drained from her brain, hardly hearing the sound of flesh being torn through, nor the cracking of bone as it had reached an end; blood pouring visibly onto the floor. It gushed condensing the room with a heavy scent of death as his arm fell to floor after being fully severed. When the doctor had finished this, he wiped away a trickle of sweat from his forehead and faced Mercy head on,"You probably have thirty minutes before he bleeds out and dies, so you better start working." The people holding keep of Mercy let her go and she collided against the tiled floor her eyes forming tears.

"Are you crazy!" Mercy finally yelled,"he really could die!" The doctor had nodded, as if that's exactly what he was after, he then handed Mercy the robotic arm. "If you don't save him he will die. You wouldn't let that happen, right Mercy?" Mercy bit her lip, her eyes shifting around in fear, but she grabbed the robotic arm. As scared as she was she wouldn't let Genji die like this. She used plenty of gauze to try and stop the bleeding, but as much as she used he was bleeding at an alarming rate, she wasn't working with her regular top-notching equipment, going old school she used a metal rod and burned it to a high degree and stuck it against his skin; the smell of burning flesh filled the already blood filled room. Mercy in her knowledge of robotics she could attach the robotic arm, connecting his nerve endings to work with the mechanics of the arm. Even so it was uncertain if it would work, and if she would have enough time, still the bleeding could return in the process. In these circumstances she had no choice, and she had know this was Junkensteins plan from the beginning, he knew he couldn't make Mercy do what he wanted; but if he had used Genji as a trump card he could get her to do anything he wanted.

"I know what you're thinking~" Junkensteins high pitched voice whined through the room. Mercy still working diligently through all his harsh words. "It was a good idea to leave little easter eggs throughout the city in hopes you would try to find at least one. I wonder why the library though…? Oh~ Well, what's done is done. You even probably want to know why I want you. I will let you in on the secret of a lifetime. Think… just what if you could bring a robot to life. My theory being that robots have the intelligence to be their own person and with you wanting to use robotics to save peoples lives, were a match made in heaven baby."

"You're crazy." Mercy spoke through all the muck Junkenstein was spilling. Mercy returned back to her work, her sleeves up and covered in Genji's blood. Working through her tearing eyes, she didn't have the technology as she did before, she would have to attach everything by hand as best she could. Every minute that passed was less a minute Genji was hanging on to living, she notice his face turning pale white and lips becoming a light purple color.

"You're not allowed to die Genji, god dammit!" Mercy yelled, she picked up her pace, working past her shaken hands. She just hoped his new body would be enough to help him, he wasn't unstoppable although he now healed faster than most, but maybe it would give Mercy the advantaged she needed.

An hour had pasted, the bleeding stopped and now the arm attached she would not know of her accomplishments until after Genji awoke.

"You're done?" The doctor asked. Mercy nodded, but the doctor did not seem to be pleased with her answer. "How do I know if it even works?" He asked again, his voice shaken with anger now. "I wouldn't know until he wakes up, but he's still alive so its highly possible it worked, but he has to move it himself. If I attached it correctly his body should be able to use it as a real arm, but I'm still uncertain."

"Wake him up then!" The doctor yelled to one of his subordinates, but they seemed at a loss on what to do.

"You know he won't be awake for awhile, you pumped so many drugs into him, you could have put him into a coma, his body is in so much shock, who knows when he will wake up." Mercy cried past the stubbornness of the doctor, but it seemed the doctor had of little use to her now and directed them to place her back in the cell, and before she knew it she was ripped from Genji's side and placed back were she had started.

"Oh dear god please save him…" Mercy whispered to herself clinging to the metal bars of the cell. She had believed in her ability as a doctor, but she wasn't a miracle worker.


	9. Junkensteins Revenge

_I started going into remission away from him. His smell was starting to stick to me so heavily, even when I was only a few feet away from him I could smell his manly cologne. Although, he could not sense his own scent, but I knew it all too well. It wrapped an engulfed me every time I touched him. His apartment was his indeed, his cloths that were a slight scent of soap, his cologne that masked it well, and every now and then he sweated and his own smell had taken over. That smell I once knew I was slowly starting to forget, it was flooded with the stench of death. When he awoke would he be more in shock than before. I already took some of his body away and too think I was the one who took more of him; what gave me the right? Was it selfish of me to save him, as if it was for my own gain that I didn't want him to die. He didn't get the choice to chose his fate, it was already decided for him. Can he truly call me his savior when I keep putting him in danger._

Mercy thought process was interrupted when an unfamiliar figure stood in front of the cell. He didn't speak at first, yet he hushed the girl from making a sound; Mercy was too weak to speak at this point, but she nodded and did as she was told. It was not meal time, so what was this man standing in front of her doing? That's when the door to her cell unlocked, the door slowly creaked open, and the man disappeared like a shadow in the night.

Mercy used that last bit of her strength to get up, her knees wobbled about, but she managed to balance herself, she clung to the cells bars for support and made her way down a narrow hallway. At first there was nobody insight, and it stayed that way for a bit; when she finally heard a voice she quickly hid herself. The voice was faring away so luckily she wouldn't get caught, but she over heard the two of them talking about Genji; or who she assumed by the way they snarled about how stubborn the prisoner was being.

"He nearly ripped my arm off he was so strong, they keep having to up the dose they're giving to him, but it doesn't seem to be working. It's like he is immune to it, but it worked so well before."

"I know, they had too chain him down the boss is having a hard time getting him to cooperate. Not to mention he keeps yelling about that bitch that is locked up in the cell. The boss had to threaten him if he didn't calm down."

Mercy touched her chapped lips, a bit in awe with the out come,"his body is coming adjusting to the medicine they're pumping into him. Still… I have to get to him fast before he runs out of energy."

The voices faded, and when Mercy was sure the coast was clear she got up in search for Genji, still unsure of which way to go, she might have stayed that way, but she heard the mans scream echo. Although his scream was hard to make out, she followed the source and eventually the door that had lead to Genji's screams. She could feel the coldness of the room escape from beneath the doors frame. Mercy pressed her ear against the door, and the screams had stopped; she could clearly hear someone on the other side besides Genji, as she felt the present near she quickly hid behind some lone stacked boxes. A man exited the door and walked the hall, she watched closely as the man had disappeared around a corner. This was a chance, Mercy swiftly entered the room, and as she thought nobody was there beside Genii who was chained against the familiar metal table. His body bruised and battered, dried blood still visible across the floor. Genji's face was more pale than she could have imagined, his lips a deep crimson purple. Mercy now neared his side she tapped him a few times and he did not awake. Mercy knew she didn't have time to stall, but how was she to carry him when she could hardly carry herself.

"Genji, please… please wake up." Mercy shook his lifeless body, tears swelling her eyes. She bit her bottom lip, pursing her lips she shook the man again. No response once again. Mercy sighed, she helpless stood there, curling herself next to Genji she hugged him; the chains clanked against the metal table. This is all Mercy could do, she could only comfort Genji.

"There so many things I wanted to do with you… Even if you didn't see me as a women. I think I…" Mercy was startled when Genji's cold hand gripped hers. "Genji?" Mercy yelped, and his response was a lone sharp groan.

"You're alive…" Genji hissed through his teeth.

"Genji!" Mercy yelled again, but she hushed herself to not get to loud as someone might hear her. She got up from the table and aided to his side.

"I'm so… so sorry Genji this is all my fault…"

Genji shook his head,"we don't have a lot of time. They come in here every fifteen minutes to dose me, I almost broke free once; but I'm starting to lose my will. How did you escape? They didn't hurt you did they?"

Mercy looked down she spoke softly,"someone came to my cell, I don't know who… but they freed me. They didn't hurt me, but they made me…" Mercy cringed at the thought of what she had done to Genji.

"I know Mercy, please don't cry anymore. I will protect you. The key… It's on the wall." Genji pointed to the wall, and Mercy nodded. She didn't waste any time and quickly unlocked Genji, he sat up weakly. He touched his cold metal arm, and looked at Mercy. "Please don't blame yourself, at least it works." Genji smiled at Mercy who was on the merge of tears once more. Genji laughed as he use to, but Mercy could not forget and the tears had poured through. Genji used his real hand to wipe away her tears, he smiled once more,"stop crying… I'm not dead. Let's go home."

The word _home_ seemed unrealistic to Mercy, she was starting to lose hope, but the way Genji spoke she knew he would keep his promise.

Genji got up taking Mercy in hand, Mercy followed along him. With every minute Genii was regaining his strength, he opened the door and looked about to make sure nobody was there. He went first as a man should and Mercy followed. "Genji what are you planning to do to Junkenstein?" Genji stopped in the middle of the hall to face Mercy, her eyes still red from crying,"if I ever see that man again I'll rip his throat out were he stands." Genji's words were harsh, it had frightened Mercy, but she said no more and they continued their path. At this point it was seeming too good to be true, but somehow they were really going to escape; or so they thought.

There was a strange sounding alarm throughout the building. This made the two go on edge, and they quickly hid, the hustle of men coming going quickly followed, most likely everyone knew the two were trying to escape. Genji whispered to Mercy,"We are walking around blind right now, we need a plan. I can distract them… Just run Mercy." Mercy became angry with the thought,"no you promised we go home together, I'm not leaving you behind."

Genji clenched Mercy's arm, he glared into her deep crystal blue eyes,"it isn't going to be easy… it will be much easier if you just go. I was a dead man once… thanks for letting me live a bit longer." Mercy threw Genji off her,"no, what about Hanzo? You still have to deal with your revenge. What about me? I… I can't imagine my life without you!" Genji could see the sorrow in Mercy's eyes, they pierced against his heartstrings. How could this women so easily cast a spell on him. Mercy had not hesitated she stood onto the tips of her toes leaned in and planted a sentimental kiss on his forehead. Her lips quivered against his skin, his head tasted salty, but it was somehow sweet. Genji just stood there his eyes gleaming open in shock, his heart becoming heavy, every second it had beat faster and slowly he managed blush. In realization he pushed Mercy off and turned from her so she could not see his face, he clenched where his heart laid.

"Genji…?" Genji did not respond, he kept his head down, and all of a sudden the lights went dark. "Genji I can't see anything…" Genji didn't speak, instead he gripped Mercy fragile hand and followed along the hallway, the darkness would give them the advantaged they needed to escape. However, Genji saw a light beaming from underneath a door, he followed the light, and the door swung open to the outside. The fresh air was so refreshing after being locked up so long, but the doors light had drawn attention and by the time the two were outside they were already being surround by Junkensteins men.

"Tsk… Tsk… Tsk… My little subjects." Junkensteins voice arose from the crowd, Genji and Mercy's gaze met his, Genji had hid Mercy behind him. He snarled at the man, his eyes blazed anger as he stood tall, Genji was unfazed by his present he showed no weakness to the situation.

"You've gone too far with this Junkenstein, come any closer and I will end that pathetic _thing_ you call your life." Junkenstein showed no change in his actions he continue his confident stroll towards the two who were trapped around his men. Genji did not budge either, and at this point it was unsure of what was to happen, but Mercy noticed that greenish glow coming off of Genji, similar to the experience they had back in Mercy's lab when these men first appeared. _Dragonbale._ Junkenstein's men slightly backed off, knowing Genji would not fall for anymore of their tricks. Junkenstein however reached the end of his walk, he was now face to face to Genji his eyes peering directly at him a sinister of a smile, and a flash of his teeth glared. Genji could not stand this, he took his newly robotic arm and crushed his fist against Junkensteins evil grin, a cracking sound and then the man flew meeting the ground. Junkenstein laughed mincingly he picked himself up. "Yes! Yes! Be the monster I always wanted you to be."

"You're fucking crazy." Genji growled, Junkenstein snicker however, he spat out some blood that was swelling up in his mouth from Genji's intense punch. "Crazy no! Insane? Yes!" Junkenstein rolled over hunched to Genji,"Mercy… you stupid little thing… you want to know why I really wanted to play with you. My theory… my precious theory was ignored, but yours was praised when we had the same ideas even though I suggested it first… Because it was _you_ … So when I saw you getting gummy with this _guy_ … I thought? I wonder how she feel if I hurt him really… _really_ badly and made her do it." Junkenstein erupted in an evil sickening laugh.

"You're a monster." Mercy yelled, and Genji seemed to have enough of his bullshit, he tightened a lock against Junkenstein neck and squeezed draining the oxygen from him. "You think this is a game? To mess with a girls emotions?" Junkenstein was not putting up a fight he just grinned, he was truly an evil person. This only enraged Genji more, the greenish glow took and intense turn and Genji built on the raged towards Junkenstein. Mercy although she knew he deserved every bit of what Genji was distorting she couldn't bare to hurt another human, let alone _kill_ them; no matter how evil they were.

Mercy embraced Genji in a back hug, she clung onto his body with every fiber of her being. Her arms firmly wrapped around his torso, he was so broad she could hardly reach completely around him, just her finger tips touch against one another. Her head laid against his back, she smothered herself against him and with a gentle whisper,"this isn't like you Genji… you're kind and gentle soul… you're not as low as him. Let's… Let's go home." Genji's raged had subsided with Mercy's words. He dropped the evil doctor, he hit the ground coughing dramatically about clinging to his throat for air.

Genji turned to face Mercy who was looking up peacefully to the male. Genji wrapped his hands around her head, and for a moment she thought he might kiss her, but he just took her into a hug, somewhat that had sadden her, but she wouldn't complain.

Genji turned back to face the the man that was still coughing about on the ground,"you know I could kill you, but I wouldn't dare do that in front of Mercy. If you ever show your face in front of us again, I will kill you… and this time Mercy won't be there to save you."

Genji had taken Mercy and left the seen, Junkenstein however did not stop them, instead he smiled as if this was planned. When the two were out of site, Junkenstein called fourth one of his men. "I'll let them have their fun for now, but this won't be the last time, so we will see who has the last laugh… thanks for your hard work… Gabriel…" He patted the muscular dark cloaked figure and left into the building Gabriel and the other men followed along.


	10. Fool n' Fight

The two had finally reached Genji's apartment, when Genji budged the door open it was visible that they had been gone far too long. There was a fowl stench in the apartment coming from the kitchen. It seemed the power was turned off and the food from the fridge had spoiled. Pile upon bills and spam cluttered the front door to the apartment. At least a few weeks worth to what Mercy could estimate.

The two had not said much to one another and even when they had returned they had kept quiet. Mercy was far too afraid to say anything to Genji; she was still in guilt from doing such a thing to him, and she could not so easily forgive herself although Genji told her opposite. Genji however was the first to speak,"I think it's best if we move and find a fresh start." Mercy although it tore her up, she felt that living and running away was not an option anymore,"I think I should head home Genji… I've put you through enough pain… and suffering, Junkenstein is not likely to come after me again seeing as he let us leave without a fight."

Genji reacted quick to Mercy proposal, the thought of Mercy leaving sadden him in a way, but he wouldn't admit such a thing to himself, his stubborn quality got the better of him; instead of opposing to her decision he smiled and agreed. Deep down Mercy had thought he would have put up more of a fight, but seeing as how little she meant to him it just made her decision more liable.

Mercy did not smile, she could not directly look at Genji, her head tilted down as she spoke in a soft manner,"before I leave let me look at you arm just to make sure their isn't anything wrong with it." Genji seemed rather taken back as if she was saying she was leaving and never coming back. Genji however did not ask her if this was true, he had sat quietly as she inspected his arm. It had hurt and was sore, but at the same time he was stronger and could feel the power that grew within him. Although, he was even more less of a man than before he wouldn't blame Mercy for what had happened, even if he knew she had burden herself. This barrier he put up keeping Mercy from getting too close to him, had resulted in pushing her way.

"It looks good on you, the arm they created is rather special." Mercy spoke softly again, and pressed a button on the arm that opened a secret department within the mechanics of the arm. "It seems some type of storage for a weapon, I'm on the fence of what type of weapon, but I am sure you will figure it out." Genji gawked at his newly operated arm, he used his real hand to trace his fingertips over the steel frame of his arm. He himself pressed the button and the small department shut, he looked up when he had heard Mercy speak once more,"it might hurt and feel weird for the time being, but it will subside with time." Mercy still however looked down, she could feel Genji's cold stare and she was too afraid if she had looked up to him her emotions would get the better of her and she wouldn't be able to leave.

Mercy turned to face the other way, their was a moment of silence which was later filled with the eerie sound of rain pattered against the window to the apartment. Mercy had thought she heard Genji mumbled something to himself, but Mercy did not stay to listen she grabbed her bag and headed out into the cold dense wetness of the night. In the back of her mind she wanted so much for Genji to stop her, to say something but with every step she took it seemed that reality would never happen. As she had reached the corner of the street she had made the mistake of looking back, when nobody was their looking back at her this tore through her heart.

 _I was a fool._

 _To ever think there was something more._

 _I was truly a fool._

 _Why are goodbyes so much harder than saying hello?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

One year later

.

.

.

Mercy still lived on, she had not forgotten of her first unrequited loved, but she had come into terms that sometimes things just don't work out. At first the days that followed seemed so long without _him_ , but she had changed her number and where she lived. A month upon leaving _him_ she had became curious of _him_ and returned to the place they once shared; when the place was a vacant memory she knew that this was something she should have never taken the time to look back on… a distance memory. Mercy had learned her lesson, and pushed everything about _him_ from her mind and body. With a new outlook on life she had taken many opportunities and within a few months she had landed a position to go overseas. She was stationed in Hanamura, Japan, a new top notch facility that required the need of her knowledge, she saw this as a new start and to start her journey. Her hypothesis on omonics was put on a shutdown and she had locked away this secret and never mentioned it to another living soul. Instead she sought to find innovated ideas that would only help the world around her and to not cause nor do such a deed to another living human.

"Mercy can you look at these samples for me?" Mercy peered up from the pile of paperwork upon her desktop. She sighed but she was not someone who could just deny someone in need. She laid down her current work and studied over the samples her coworker had handed her.

"Wow, did you do these yourself?" Mercy asked and her coworker reacted a bit shy but she nodded,"so far I think it looks really amazing." Her coworker seem to gleam with happiness,"not as amazing as your valkyrie project." Mercy herself became shy,"that's a secret it's not complete yet…" Her coworker proceed to take the samples back and tease at Mercy,"but when you do finish it, it could save so many more lives." Mercy smiled shyly, a soft blush against her cheeks,"stop flattering me, I still have a lot more work to put into it…"

"I will leave you to it then, thanks for your opinion, I will keep working on my studies so I can be like you one day… By the way… I have an extra concert ticket to Lucio's show tonight in Hanamura, one of my friends backed out, if you're interested you wanna go?"

Perhaps the old Mercy would have said no to such a request, but this time Mercy was excited. To think Lucio was so big that he stopped doing gigs at clubs and was now touring the world. His music inspired people and brought the world together, even at times of war he would do concerts in protest to these hard times. Mercy just couldn't say no so she didn't hesitate to say yes to her coworker.

"Awesome, you know my number I will text you my address so meet me at my house at seven, the concert starts at eight." Mercy nodded, she had a couple more hours to spare before the concert, so she figured she would give herself a break and clock out early to go shopping.

While Mercy was shopping throughout the shops of Japan, she saw the hustle of people gathering throughout the streets. It was probably so busy because of the concert, Lucio was particularly popular among foreigners. There were large billboards and ads posted throughout the city as Mercy shopped. She herself was considering to buy a ticket, but she was so caught up during work she had forgot to do so, I guess thats why she was so overjoyed when her coworker had an extra ticket to spare. Mercy had stopped herself in front of a vintage style clothing shop, she bought a complimenting outfit; knowing that the concert was going to be outside and it was rather warm this time of year she stuck with shorts and a fairly light weighed shirt.

Mercy and her coworker had arrived at the venue, the sun had just settled, and the darkness was creeping up. It was rather humid out, being as it was almost summer time. Mercy was glad she had picked the right attire, she knew these types of events with screaming bodies and people walking about it would be more hectic and crazy, but I guess that's what made these types of events so much fun. Before she knew it the lights had dimmed, and Lucio had rose from the front stage, the lights began to flicker and flash brightly on stage, the crowd had gone completely insane. The song _Rejuvenescência'_ started to play and the crowd reacted more in a frenzy than before, the tone swayed for a while and than the beat had dropped into another one of his songs. For a bit this routine had played out, but Lucio never had lost the crowds attention every now and again he would speak into the mic himself to rowel up the crowd once more, which kept the listeners on their toes.

Mercy however was on edge as she felt an evil presents in the venue, and at first this scared her, but she thought it was just her noisy paranoid self. It wasn't until a shot was fired that pierced over the crowd, you could see the trail of evidence that reflected with the stage lights. At first the crowd thought it was apart of the show and for a second so had Mercy, but it quickly came apparent that this was no joke. A sharp painful scream and Lucio himself dropped on stage, his body was lifeless and the crowd screamed in terror, this result cascaded the heated crowd to run frankly about. Several of the audience members screamed as machine guns fired about rapidly.

Mercy coworker gripped her in the heat of things,"it's a riot, the act of war. Mercy we have to get out of here!" Mercy coworker had run off, but Mercy stuck in her spot blankly in fear of what was unfolding. In front of her eyes the shed of blood that was spilling, the running of bodies and humans trampling over one another to run to safety. The feeling was so scary, the stench of death had quickly filled the venue, piercing screams, Mercy's own coworker as she was seen in the distance did not make much effort and was gun down merciless to the ground. To think these terrorist would go so low as to attack innocent civilians at a concert showed the true nature of what was at war. Mercy knew the attacks on many cities was serious throughout the world but to see it up close terrified her to no extent.

A hand had grabbed Mercy's and pulled her to run, she was still in awe about things, but she did what was natural and she ran with the figure that pulled her along. A lot of people pushed and pulled the two about, but the person in front of her never let her go, _where did he come from?_ He came out of no where as he whipped her away from the horror of it all, Mercy had pasted her dead coworker, her body dismantled and disfigured. "Wait I have to!" Mercy pulled herself off the figure and kneeled next to her coworker, she examined over the body that seemed helpless even if she knew it would be hopeless and her soul had already pasted on.

"Mercy you can't do anything! If you want to save lives you need to save yourself first!" The figure had yelled, she could hardly hear him over the sound of the guns firing and the screams, all of a sudden a fiery explosion that was fairly close blasted the doctor back, she was smothered in blood and the death of others, but the figure had not left her side and they quickly rushed to her aid and helped her to her feet. Mercy watched as more pile of bodies fell to the ground, but the figure had taken them behind the threat and somehow they had gotten out of the hell of everything. Mercy was covered in who knows what, she hugged herself, the two were finally able to rest at a vacant alley way you could still hear the sound of sirens and screams in the distance. That even though Mercy had made it out alive the terror of it all was not over.

"Genji…" Mercy spoke softly, and if it wasn't she was scared of who it was. But the feeling that it _was_ him consumed over her entire body that she was completely sure it was Genji who had saved her. The way his posture was, the way his hands had felt… his smell she knew all too well; and even with them being apart for so long she could never forget those small details she had held so dear.

The man had removed his head piece, and Mercy's eyes swelled with longing tears. She ran up to him and without thinking embraced the tall male in a hug he did not however return the favor, but instead steady the girl in front of him. Genji had looked deeply into her eyes,"listen we don't have a lot of time. I'm apart of a group that is fighting against this war at the moment, though I never thought I would run into you again I think you can be of some use at the moment."

Mercy pushed her feelings aside for the time being to ask what everything was about, and why he was there in the first place,"what is going on?"

"You know the recent attacks that have been happening around the world, well the group I currently work for have been fighting against them. One of those people is Lucio, I was scared they might attack him tonight so I was on standby I never knew things would get out of control so fast. Lucio is a big spoke person in our fight against them, so figures they would attack him."

"Who is them? I only see what they put in newspapers and TV's they…" Genji had cut off Mercy,"it's all a lie, what they tell you is just to mask up whats really happening, what you're seeing tonight is their true intentions. This isn't the first time, Jamison Fawkes… Or we know him as Junkenstein… I think he is behind this and he is recruiting people to his side. The real reason I'm standing in front of you is I need your help, the person that was trying to assassinate Lucio… well Lucio was hit and I need you to help him. My team currently is trying to care of him but the wound is serious Mercy. We need Lucio if we want to win this fight."

"This is all happening so fast. I don't even know what to say. I haven't even seen you in forever and you're just here in front of me asking for favors."

Genji seemed a bit annoyed, even if he understood were Mercy was coming from; the situation was bigger than them at the moment. "I'm not asking you to do this for me, but the world needs your help; out of all the people when I saw you I figured you would have understood." As much as this pained Mercy to even stand in front of someone she had casted out of her life, she knew that this was bigger than her.

"Okay… take me to him." Genji smirked, and memories of such a look had strung against Mercy's heart, but she ignored them and followed behind Genji. They had pulled up to a car and when they entered there was Lucio grunting in pain, and several others she had no connects of who they were. Mercy told them to head back to her facility and they did such that; when in return she quickly worked with Lucios wounds, the bullet had penetrated deep but somehow he was lucky it hadn't hit anything vital or they would have been in trouble. Mercy left Lucio to rest and walked up to the bunch that were patiently waiting for a response from Mercy.

The small asian looking girl was first to ask,"is he okay?" Her expression was worried some, but Mercy assured the girl he was just fine.

"Is this the group you were referring too?"

Genji nodded,"This is Hana Song, you might know her for being the top gamer in the world. You already know who Lucio is, and then we have Lena Oxton, and we have another member but he is back at head quarters so you might meet him later."

The two girls nodded and rushed over to Lucios aid, Mercy watched them leave and turned her attention back to Genji. "So this is what you were doing all this time?"

"When you had left I wanted to turn over a new leaf and some time after there was more attacks throughout the world, so _they_ had found me and recruited me. At first I was reluctant to join… but they may be the key into finding where my brother Hanzo is hiding and if he is apart of this in someway."

"How do you know Junk- Jamison is apart of all this?"

"Honestly I am not sure, but we don't have many leads to go after, we do know of some of his members. There is a guy that is like a shadow figure following along him and I think one of assassinator tonight is apart of his group as well, she is someone that is a sniper. There is not much information. It's all a mess and we do what we can for now."

"I helped you, so what now?"

"Well that depends Mercy… the group was talking and well do you wanna join… Overwatch?"

In a weird twist of fate the two were at each other side once again and in some way Mercy wanted to walk away from it all and forget such painful memories, but that wasn't like Mercy. She always fought to protect the world, and perhaps this was a chance to do so.


	11. Beginning

Mercy was at a loss of words as the new profounder Genji who was reaching out to the doctor for her own strength to fight against these terrorists acts. Genji silently waited for a reply, but before Mercy could speak one of the girls that were aiding next to Lucio had turned to the news channel on the TV.

 _Breaking news as the new Lucio Concert that was being held in Hanamura, Japan had ending up being closed early as the singer/DJ fell ill all of a sudden. He was quickly rushed to the hospital for further medical attention, it is unknown of his condition at the moment. In result a small sum of rioters had backlash some fan at the concert, luckily nobody had got severely injured. Well update you further with any knew information that arises._

"What!?" Mercy yelped, her hands became hot and clammy from the news cast. "That's not what happened at all, people died, Lucio was nearly killed, if that bullet had…!" Mercy's voice staggered she could barely speak from how angry she had become, was this always the case, the news reports being toned down and point blankly false news so people wouldn't worry? Still, it was wrong to keep everyone in the dark about such matters, people still died. Mercy took out her hand-phone and rushed to find any information on what had just happened, every video she had clicked on that seemed promising and told the truth was already blocked or taken down.

"The news is fake, and everything that says _Terrorists at Hanamura Japan Lucio Concert_ or anything along those lines is already taken down and wiped. H-How long has this been going on?" Mercy pleaded. Genji walked over to the frantic doctor.

"Please calm down Mercy, this is why we created Overwatch, if the people or government of the world want to hide the truth and keep civilians in the dark rather than protecting them. Overwatch will protect them instead, will be the new heroes of the world and I will stop Junkenstein and kill him this time." Genji clenched his fist as if he was in regret he didn't kill him back _then_ , that somehow this was all his fault he left him to live rather than ending his life before he could harm anyone else.

"Okay… I'll help you, but I'm not sure how much help I can be… I am not a miracle worker. I'm only one person."

Genji smiled sweetly at Mercy,"You've already helped so much by saving Lucio's life. I am sure if he had gone to a real hospital he would have been found and the _job_ would have been finished. So thank you Mercy." Genji reached out to ruffle the blonde girls hair, and Mercy hid her blush from him.

The Korean girl had walked over to the two,"Genji I've never seen you like this before, is there something I should know about you two?" The girl cocked her head staring at the two lively beings.

"Not really…" Genji plainly stated and the words harshly pained the blonde who felt she _did_ have a deep relationship with Genji, then again they hadn't seen each other in a year.

"Anyhow lets have Lucio get some rest, I'm sure Mercy is still shook up from what had happened today. Why don't you too go to headquarters and I'll take Mercy home for the time being."

"No!" The Korean girl-Hana was it, lashed out,"I want to stay with Lucio! He's…" Genji nodded,"I understand, what about you Tracer?"

"I should go tell Winston what is going on, you two go ahead."

Mercy was confused,"Who's Winston?"

Genji laughed,"I'll explain more in depth when we get to your place."

Mercy and Genji had arrived at the doctors place, she felt a bit nervous letting Genji alone in her home, when it was only going to be the two of them.

"Well you see the tiny British girl her codename is Tracer, she is our frontline fighter in the operations' she is rather hard to catch so I trust her. the cute Korean girl, or you know her as Hana Song she is paired up with Lucio, they're like our spoke people to get our cause out to the public. Lucio holds concerts in hopes to bring people together, while is the online and influencing the public and trying to aid the truth out to the civilians, and you didn't meet Winston yet but he is basically out leader and founder of Overwatch.

"So there is only five of you?"

"Well…" Genji trailed of,"we now have you so now we are a sixth stack fighting machine."

Mercy smiled,"You seem well Genji."

Genji stopped himself to look at Mercy directly,"I am a different man, I feel whole now. Before I had felt I lost something back when you had changed my body… but now I see that I was looking at it all wrong; I see now that rather than losing myself I have gained this ability to help others. It was a gift, and I will use it for the sole purpose to protect the weak that don't have the courage to stand up for themselves, if they can't do it I will do it for them."

"That is nobel of you, you seem different, the playboy Genji is all gone now I see?"

Genji smirked,"Mercy you knew me better than that, I may have a fighting cause but I am still a man with many urges." Genji pinned Mercy against the wall, his hand pulled her chin up so she couldn't look away from his piercing gaze. "When you left back then… I thought you would have come back, but you kept walking… perhaps it was for the best... after all maybe I wouldn't have found Overwatch."

Mercy gulped, she bite her lip, she could smell him once more like before and it frightened Mercy rather than pleasing the blonde. She was just starting to forget, and she didn't want to be wrapped up and lose herself in Genji once again. She was so hurt when she had left, and everyday she had lived with regret and how in just one day was Genji was able to wrap his finger around her all over again. Mercy attempted to pull her chin away from Genji's grip but he wasn't allowing her to get away so easily, it was obvious he was stronger than she, and any resistance would be useless.

"Your hair has gotten longer since the last time I saw you Angela. It seems you've lost some weight as well… Are you taking care of yourself?" Mercy was blushing mad and Genji knew it all to well at this point. "Have I embarrassed you?" Mercy nodded, but it was obvious a lie and Genji only smirked again.

Mercy getting caught up in the moment closed her eyes, as if letting the male kiss her for the first time, but when she finally felt his touch leave she felt even more ridiculous than before. She buried her hand in her face and turned from genji who was already waltzing off in the opposite direction. He didn't make a comment about what she had done which only made her feel stupider "What are you doing Mercy, get yourself together." Mercy whispered to herself.

"Your place is rather small, but I guess that is to be suspected since you're stay was properly not long-term."

"Honestly, I like it here in Japan, I am just surprised you're here beca-"

Genji interrupted Mercy before she could finish her sentence,"because of my brother? I know… it's dangerous staying here, but he thinks I am dead so it's not like he is out looking for me or anything, and I look completely different. I can sense when Hanzo is close to by, so if I feel I need to flee I'll do so, after this is all over I will find Hanzo… and I won't get defeated so easily this time."

"Even after all this time you still want to confront Hanzo? What if something happens…?"

"I'm nothing like how I was before, I was naive and a child back then, I have changed but I still believe father was manipulating Hanzo to do what he wanted, he trained his own sons to be ninja's and used them to get rid of people that opposed him. He was a mafia leader, and my brother followed along everything he told him to do, I wasn't going to throw my life away like Hanzo did, and what… Hanzo is the leader now and doing the same exact thing, they kill people in the shadows and nobody can do a thing about it."

Mercy was skeptical to say this but she did so anyways,"So you're going to kill your own brother?"

"If it comes down to that I will… but rather I want to change his way of thinking, if I can't convince him… and if all else fails… I will do what I must."

Mercy sighed,"Well I trust you'll make the right choice."

"Uh, all this talking has made me tired Mercy…" Genji gripped Mercy pulling her into a hug and falling into the comfort of the couch, he cuddled Mercy close, wrapping his arms around the blonde and letting her be buried within his chest. He stroked her soft hair, and mercy didn't say word about it, she just let it play out and felt comfortable with how things had fallen through. Although they had been away from one another so long it was like they had never left each others side right away felling the comfort of each presents. At least that was how Mercy felt, and even though she wondered what Genji was thinking she wouldn't let it bother her and just accept how things were for the time being. Perhaps he would change his's playboy ways for _her_ and finally be able to be truthful to her. They say actions speak louder than words, but words can truly hurt you more. It truly pained her to walk away from him and now that she was part of his life again, she wasn't sure what to say or act. They had gotten so close from everything that happened between them, and nobody could change that; the feelings and memories were there and Mercy was just too scared to say anything to him that she would lose him again, and I guess that's why she really left him, it would have been better than being rejected; cause that scared her more than anything. She felt so stronger towards him she was so afraid he wouldn't feel the same way.

These thoughts and feelings had clouded Mercys mind and she ended up falling asleep with such deep thoughts, and as result she ended up dreaming about the man, his dark hair and a smirked grin, she could hardly keep up with the dreams storyline, but this dream about him was unstoppable, and it wasn't the first time she had dreamed about him and surely not the last.

 _Author Notes: Please leave a comment in suggestions on what you like to see! I will highly take in consideration of those suggestions._

 _Thank you all so much for sticking with me! (:_


	12. Calling Card

Mercy sprung up from the couch she had pasted fallen asleep on. She was rather dreary upon waking up, and vaguely remembered that Genji had fallen asleep next to her, but the male was no where to be seen. She scoured the room for any signs of the tall male. She huffed, a bit sadden by his sudden disappearance.

"Maybe… He is in the bathroom." Mercy cheered herself, but when she began to check the remaining apartment it was clear Genji had already left. She rubbed her tired eyes, rather withdrawn from the outcome she hovered over the bathroom sink; she waited for the water to turn colds before splashing herself awake. Her eyes closed, as her hand blindly searched for a towel to dry herself. A few seconds pasted and the blonde stumbled onto the floor, there was a semi-loud crash that shook the apartment, some of toiletries had made their way and spilled onto the floor alongside Mercy. Instead of finishing her search she rubbed her eyes, her hair dripping wet the blonde let a small sharp sneeze escape her lips.

"Why am I such a klutz." Mercy picked herself up from the ground, she sighed as she began to clean up the mess she had just created. Before the blonde could think she heard her front door slam open and the sound of yelling from the other room. It wasn't long before her bathroom door was forced open and sure enough there stood Genji who seemed rather frantic.

"What was that sound? Are you hurt!?" Genji came to the small blondes aid, but she could only laugh at his dismay.

"No I am fine… I just tripped is all." Mercy blushed,"I thought you had left?"

Genji shook his head,"huh? No I was only going out from a smoke… and then I heard a loud crash from downstairs… You should be more careful… Ah!" Genji gripped Mercys arm,"You are bleeding…" Mercy looked down at her elbow, from all the commotion she hadn't felt the pain in her elbow, but now as she stared she gradually felt it sting.

"Does it hurt?" Genji asked curiously. Mercy just shook her head, pulling her arm away to cover her scratch,"it doesn't hurt… its nothing compared to what you've been through…" The room became silent, and perhaps Mercy shouldn't have brought up Genji's past. Genji however didn't say much, and just pulled Mercy onto the couch,"where is the first aid kit?"

"You don't need to do that… It will heal on its-" Genji growled,"do you want a scar?" Mercy sighed,"well I guess this is a good time to show you something…" Mercy uncovered her hand, and before Genji's very eyes her scratch had vanished. "What the…" Genji felt completely in the dark as to what and how Mercy could do such a thing.

"You didn't find it weird… That there wasn't a scratch on me after the terrorist attack?" Genji looked closely at the blonde, his eyes fixed; they hurried about skimming over the intel of her body; and she was right, Mercy did not have a scratch on her… yet she was in the middle of the blood shed and explosions, surely she would have a nick or two.

"What happened?" Genji asked, still shook. "There was a project I was working on called _Valkyrie_ … In short it was a failure, I am not one to use human test subjects… but if calls for it I use myself instead. If I want real results I need to experience those findings myself. The medicine I was working on… it was suppose to make it as if the body believed they're immune. Repairing damaged tissue and cells." Mercy stared Genji down perhaps a bit reluctant to say any more, but she continued regardless of her feelings,"in short as I continued my test runs it had did just that… but there are side effects and that is why I can't give it to the public."

"What!? You literally can heal and regenerate?"

"That might be true, but I also slowed my aging process and I don't get hungry. It's like my body is sustaining… no preserving itself in… a casket… a shell so to speak. I have stopped my time clock as everyone else's keeps ticking. I can't reveal this to the public, it was only suppose to help people who have cancer or an incurable disease… become well curable, but it's like I've created the fountain of youth in a test tube… you really can't tell anyone."

Genji still didn't grasp everything the doctor was speaking, but he could understand her dilemma in the situation,"I wouldn't tell anyone, if something like that got in the wrongs hands… It could be dangerous. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Genji… I just got to see you after a year and I don't think the first thing on my mind after being apart of a terrorist attack was telling you about my youth serum… I wasn't even going to tell you. The project is a failure, and I destroyed everything already. My blood is the only thing keeping this project alive, and rather I am finding a cure to get me the way I was before… I don't want to watch everyone I know die before me. I didn't find my condition as pleasant as you may think, I guess its normal for doctors to mess up one way or another."

"So you won't die?" Genji still curious to crack down every bit of information.

"I am unaware of the extent of my abilities… I can still feel pain, and I am sure if I was decapitated I would die from the brain being severed… Should I continue?" Genji nodded but first added his two cents in,"I am sure you tested something." Mercy could only laugh as Genji was seeing right through her,"you're smarter than you look sometimes… yes I may have did some trail and error." Genji awaited her response, as if saying; _well what did you do?_

"If you must know… I cut off some of my finger and yes… it regenerated, I am positive any body part will do the same, but I am to afraid to check my head, I believe that is my limit. I also exposed myself to radiation and dangerous chemicals and I am still here so that should answer it in itself. Also I tried exposing my blood, but I can't get a wound to stay open long enough open to run any experiments."

"I see, then I am truly glad an immortal is apart of Overwatch…" Genij laughed and mercy didn't seem to find it all that funny. "Jeez I am only kidding around, but that just gives me more of a reason to protect you now. Not only do people want to pick the intelligent doctors brain, but they will want your blood too."

"My coworkers don't even know of my studies or breakthroughs, you really can't tell anyone Genji, I am afraid to even talk about my condition…"

"So while I was running around with Overwatch trying to find anything on Junkenstein, you are here making yourself immortal."

"Genji!" Mercy yelped, she stood up from the couch and pouted,"it's not funny!" Genji smirked,"I am only teasing, I'm sure you will find a cure, and if you don't well then the world has the best damn doctor for years to come."

"That's not the point Genji…" Mercy looked down and back at Genji who was inching closer to the doctor. Mercy slightly back up, but Genji followed along her footsteps until she was pinned against the wall and there was nowhere else to escape too. "W-What are you doing…?" Genji didn't say anything.

 _Is… Is he teasing me or is he…_

"G-Genji…" Mercy closed her eyes, she scrunched her face up, her hands a bit shaky as she felt Genji's hand hover closely to her. After a few seconds when nothing seemed to happen she opened her eyes, Genji had already backed away,"you had some toilet paper in your hair." Genji held the tiny bit of cloth up to show off, he smirked a bit and threw the excess in the trash. Mercys heart sank,"if you have time to goof around maybe you should head back to those other people."

"Hey! Those people are your allies now, you should rely on them. They might do the same for you, ya know? Plus I told them I was going watch you for awhile… that you might be freaked from everything. We can't do much right now anyways, we have no lead… and with Lucio in his condition we should lay low till he recovers."

Mercy nodded,"I see. Well I should really get to work then, my coworker died that night… I am sure my facility is going to hold a memorial for her." Mercy walked into her bedroom, she shut the door without letting Genji say anything more. She hugged herself, smothering her face into her knees as she curled against the door. "Mercy… stop being swayed so easily by him… you know he doesn't see you like that." She sighed sadly, picking herself up she changed her cloths into something fresh, and began to get ready for the day, the last thing she grabbed was her lab coat. She gave a quick glance into the mirror, fixing her mantled hair from sleeping on the couch; she rarely wore makeup, but something made her grab the small red tube of lipstick on the vanity. She popped the cap off and slid the creamy material against her lips, she puckered her lips together, using her index finger to smooth out the product evenly against her the brim of her mouth. Her complexion seemed to lighten up with her bright cherry lips.

"Come on Mercy you got this!" Mercy encouraged herself, she finally emerged from her bedroom, Genji was still there when she returned, his face plastered in his phone. "Oh~ You're fin-" Genji stopped himself fixated on Mercy's ampled crimson lips. "Huh… Oh? Does it look weird?" Mercy fiddled with her hair, wrapping her finger counter-clockwise around a strain of her blonde hair. Genji didn't respond, he stood there for a second before grabbing a vacant tissue off the coffee table, aggressively he wiped away the lipstick stained against Mercys lips. "Why are you wearing stuff like that?" Mercy mumbled as she could not speak while Genji was erasing her makeup off.

"W-Why did you do that?" Instead of Genji answering the confused blonde he swung the door to apartment open and hustled along,"lets get going or we are going to be late for the showing!" Mercy had no choice, she followed along, locking her apartment up behind them. "W-Wait… Showing?" Mercy pleaded, rushing to finish and catch up alongside the hurried male.

The two walked along the streets of Hanamura, it was rather a busy morning as always, people walking up and down the pathways of Japans narrow sidewalks. "While you were changing messaged me, she told me Lucio was stable and talking, it seems he should recover soon. It's something else that worries me, obviously the enemy knows Lucio is still alive and they're pissed their plan didn't go as planned." Mercy nodded closely listening in on Genjis words. "I don't know how much they really know about us besides we are a rebellion against them, I am worried more than we know about them. Their team isn't something to take lightly they have just as much strength and wits as we, and to beat them we need the upper hand, we need to make the first move this time. I don't want like last time when Junkestein had the jump on us."

"So what are you planning to do, you said you had no leads?" Genji stopped to look back at the small blonde,"That's why we are going to stir the pot."

Mercy looked puzzled,"stir the pot?" Genji nodded upward and pointed to the large projector that leaned against a tall skyscraper. It was repeating ads as always, but the screen went black for a moment before turning bright, a single logo cascaded the TV screen. Everyone in the streets stopped to stare, the busy streets going quiet. One lady yelling across the crowd,"Isn't that the Overwatch symbol?"

Mercy was confused… how did the people know of such things, but the comment had made an uproar among themselves, before going quiet once more. "What is going on?" Mercy whispered to Genji, but he just smirked and pointed to the screen once more.

 _We are Overwatch, as everyone knows; last nights circumstances had lead the death of countless lives. Lucio who only showers the people with the love of his music was badly hurt. The media is carried away to cover up the truth we prevail to share to the public. These terrorist acts we are afraid to admit… Overwatch will take those burdeneds and eliminate any threat to society. We are here to save the heart of the people, we know who you are. We won't allow you to create such antics anymore. We will win in the end, if you're listening to this, we won't stop here, justice always triumphs. Turn yourself into the people, or learn the hard way who Overwatch really is._

The screen cut off, returning to its regular ads; there was cheer among the people and as they slowly returned to their tasks. A sea of murmurs and gossip spread the streets of Hanamura. "What was that about?" Mercy asked. "You could say it was something like a _calling card_ for Junkenstein and his lackeys." Mercy nodded, still confused how this helped anything.

"I can see you're confused. Winston actually came up with the idea, since we don't know who they are why not let them make a mistake and come out on their own? We know they would never turn themselves in; but perhaps because we mocked them in front of the people… They will retaliate in our favor. Since Lucio was a target they must have some intel on us, perhaps they already know are identity, that's why this is important they show themselves before they ambush and we aren't prepared." Mercy looked down,"you know they were going to attack Lucios concert, why didn't you inform the police?"

"Mercy? What do you think, of course we informed the police, we sent an anonymous source and nobody believed it just as I thought they would. Winston is our brains at the moment so he is back in headquarters grabbing intel, me and tracer are the only ones who can actually fight, there is only two of us, and I had no idea that it was going to be anywhere as bad as what occurred that night. I am not going to ask the people to fight for us, but Junkenstein surely outnumbers us. We need to get to the source of his strength, you take Junkenstein out and his people will fade along with him, but you can't just kill as many henchmen as you want someone will replace them." Genji sighed, he waved Mercy to follow along and she did just that,"I am sure who ever tried to assassinate Lucio is now target us, Junkenstein already knows what we look like, that's why you need to stay close to me."

 _"Widowmaker, au rapport..._

 _Tonight? Are you-_

 _Very well..._

 _La veuve tisse sa toile…"_


	13. Widowmaker

Not long after the two (Genji and Mercy) followed a seemingly unknown path, Genji had caught on that they were indeed being followed, he wouldn't let Mercy know of this as she might give away they had caught onto the suspicious character. Mercy continued her normal behavior as Genji slowly watched the shadows, he could tell who ever was tailing them was definitely not friendly and was there from one thing: to kill. The similarities of that night were all to familiar, he was positive it was the same assassin sent to kill Lucio.

Genji had lead the assassinater unknowingly to a quiet area away from innocent civilians, Mercy had not noticed as she talked away to Genji who rebutted in conversation every now and than to seem unsuspicious. At just the right moment…

 _"Je vais faire un carton."_

A single bullet headed straight for the blonde, but Genji quickly using his enhanced abilities reflected such a single shot and the bullet quickly ricocheted off his unphased blade. The shot nearly hit the revealed assassin just grazing their cheek.

The assassin stepped from the shadows revealing to be a women, she was very tall that of a model. Her legs long and thin that of a spider. Her eyes pitch black that pierced straight through the two, especially Mercy who stood there lifelessly and shaken from the the sound of the bullet that nearly killed her.

"Ah… It seems you blocked such a beautiful shot?~" Genji did not retaliate an exchange of words instead he swiftly made his way up onto the ledge that this women was stationed onto. The women did not budge, her emotions seem cold and hard as if she had no feelings to offer.

"I see you are no ordinary man? No?" She hissed through her teeth, her thick accent clearly that of a French women.

"Who are you, who sent you… Was it Junkenstein?"

The women cocked her head back, stretching out her back she placed her rifle behind her head to let it rest, the tip of the gun still a bit smokey from the release of the bullet. "I do not know this Junkenstein you speak of. Although even if it was true… why would I tell you?" She laughed sharply which was very monotoned, such an emotionless laugh sent shivers down Genjis spin. Mercy could only look up at the two from the ground, she was more worried for Genji wellbeing, seeing he was so close to such an evil women.

"You are trying to kill us, no? Then would it matter to tell your targets the truth?"

The women's eyebrow rose, she licked her tinned out lips, whipping her high-rose pony tail she walked off, her back facing Genji, but he did not budge instead he wanted answers more than finding an opening to kill her.

"You are not a threat to me, however I do not ask my clients questions like… why or who? I just do what I must… I don't possess emotion except for the satisfaction of my targets' elimination. I did not see _their_ face. I do not know a name…"

Genji flaring with rage towards the French women,"Bullshit! You know who, and I am sure you know the persons name. I can tell you are ruthless killer… no remorse or true love for which side you are on, truly you and I are more similar than you could imagine. I remember the same cold stare I use to share."

"Are you a fool?" The women snared.

Genji gritted his teeth,"can I offer you something, anything for you to talk?"

The women smiled,"you can offer me your life!" A split second later she raised her gun point blankly the head of the gun staring Genji in the face, she shot a single round and Genji managed to dodge such a close ranged bullet. He grunted as it nearly cleaned his head off, another round from her gun and Genji could only dodge the bullets one by one. Genji managed to get in close enough range to knock the women several feet back, her gun was thrown from her body falling to the ground, only a few feet away from where Mercy stood. The French women glared in Mercy's direction. Genji was closing in on her, but in panic she reach from her back pocket and threw a surprise trap at him, a cloud of purple smoke covered the males face; Genji coughed roughly his eyes blind momentarily which gave the spider the chance to grapple down to retrieve her rifle. When the women had reached the ground, Mercy was holding the rifle in hand, she shook as she pointed the women's own gun at her.

"Little girl, you wouldn't even know how to use such a weapon. You are caught in my web after all, hand it over and I will make it painless."

Mercy shook her head, she looked up towards Genji who was still in dismay from the trap she threw at him. Mercy unsure of how to handle this, she was only a doctor what could she possibly do.

"You were once a women, no? What is your name?"

"Widowmaker…" The women's eyes pierced Mercy, but Mercy wouldn't let her get to her, as she inched closer Mercy would keep the distance from her as long as she could.

"No… your real name?"

"Amélie is dead, she died a long time ago…" Widowmaker inched closer, and Mercy just as she was retained the distance; at least long enough to keep her busy until Genji could recover.

"Then… Amélie was someone? Was you? I can help, if you seek revenge for Amélie, no? Someone made you the way you are, someone hurt you?"

Widowmaker had stopped in her tracks, she grunted gripping her head as if she was in immense amount of pain,"G-Gérard… T-Talon… Argh…" Widowmaker was now screaming in pain, she gripped herself falling victim to her own memories, her body trying to resist her brainwashed self. "No Gérard… is dead…" Widowmaker now falling to her knees,"I killed him, I have no repentance for what had to be done. He was weak, Talon was salvation. Blackwatch is salvatio-" Before the women could reveal anymore, her voice went silent, a spark from her headpiece had let the women blackout and she fell to the ground. The head pieced smoked, Mercy quickly dropping the rifle aiding to the unarmed women. Mercy forceable ripped off the head piece it burned her fingers, but Mercy fought through the pain and managed to pull the metal piece from her head off.

"This is bad… She is unconscious and she is hardly hanging on…" Genji had finally recovered from the venom mine and went to Mercy's side who was kneeling next to the fainted women. "Genji we have to take her back to headquarters! I can save her, but if she stays like this she will die." Genji nodded in agreement, and they did just that.

Back at headquarters they were able to secure the women, and Mercy worked diligently to aid her. Nobody seemed to be at headquarters besides the two, and that had worried Genji, but there were more important matters at hand and for now, Genji would ignore his feelings. After a bit Mercy was able to stable the women and with the little amount of time inspecting Widowmaker she had found out that she was an assassin, but not of her free will.

"She is stable, but you should know she told me… She said something like Talon… Blackwatch is salvation and think… This is just from the bit of information I believed she was brainwashed. The head piece on her was a… perhaps a mini bomb, like if a mission failed they could kill her if she was of no use to them… and by _them_ I think it is this _Blackwatch_ she referred too."

Genji nodded,"what did you say to her to reveal such things?"

Mercy shook her head,"I asked her name is all…"

Genji sighed, and a second later Winston had entered the building, Mercy turned to face the hideous beast and she couldn't help to gawk,"mon… key…" Mercy yelped and hide behind Genji.

"Hi there!" Winston declared, examining the two of them closely. Mercy however was utterly shocked,"talking… mon…key…"


	14. Talons Intentions

After a few days Overwatch had all gathered at headquarters awaiting till the french women awoke, on such a day which seemed forever. The women woke from her long-gated slumber and faced the headstrong of Overwatch, Lucio on his feet and with the fleet as well.

"Didn't I kill you?" Was the first thing Widowmaker spoke, clearly pointing at the short male standing beside oddly beside the small Korean women . her eyes sparkled in her youth and her strong will making up for her short weaker appearance. "Real funny!" raided, she stuck her tongue out at the french women, a childish act that was ignored.

"You saved my life, but I am still a prisoner?" Widowmaker rattled the chains on her wrists. Genji stepped forward getting straight to the point,"Who is Talon to you? What is this Blackwatch you spoke of in the ally way? You owe us for saving your life. Didn't _they_ try to kill you after all."

"No wonder they tried to kill me…" Widowmaker laughed mercilessly,"but as you wish I will tell you, just so you know this isn't Widowmaker speaking. This is _Amélie_ speaking for me, after all you tangled the spider in her own web... I am sure you had already heard of Talon, no?"

Tracer nodded,"It's true they have been on the media in the past. Talon had been quiet for years why would they suddenly appear now? Back before Overwatch was even created Talon was known on the media for a high corporation that sells and buys illegal weapons off the black market, but other than that nobody knows their whereabouts or who they are."

Widowmaker smirked,"you only know what everyone else knows, Talon is a criminal group, they are responsible for the recent terrorist attacks; a fearless global group of killers perfectly willing to kill civilians and other noncombatants simply to cover their tracks. I only hear them talk of rekindling the conflict of Omnics and humans… That Junkenstein was one of their clients, they were gathering war machinery from him, but I recently heard he had a little run in with a certain spider."

"You killed him?" Genji erupted.

"More like assassinated… You seem a little dumbfounded, Talon is the group, but Blackwatch refers to the leaders of Talon… Reaper or Gabriel is who you are after… he has a close combat parter McCree, you may of heard of them, no?"

Tracer gasped,"McCree is that wanted criminal, his bounty is extremely high to catch him dead or alive, someone like that working for Talon… no wonder they were able to get away with such ruthless acts. Not to mention that Reaper, he is an extremely volatile mercenary, like Widowmaker is a remorseless killer responsible for single handed terrorist attacks across the world. I don't know why I didn't think of him before, there wasn't any leads coming fourth about them… They stayed in the shadows for so long."

Widowmaker gleamed, she seemed rather happy with the terror in Tracers eyes,"You have a wanted criminal and mercenary teaming up and attempting to build an organization to take over and restart the world in their eyes, a world where humans _obey_ their rules. Using Omnics to wipe out mind-kind. How do you control the people?"

Genji looked up staring Widowmaker straight in the eye,"fear…"

"I would clap if I wasn't chained up against my will right now!" Widowmaker exclaimed, and Genji turned to face the team,"although it isn't Junnkestein we still have an enemy to face… Although its not our duty, but who will? Who will stand up for the weak if not us?" Winston nodded and as did the rest in agreement. Tracer placed her hand in,"lets do it!" The other members followed along and placed their hands in a huddle of sorts. There was a quiet array exchange of looks, but each knew what had to be done. "Lets save the world!" cheered. "Lets save the little people!" Lucio sung and everyone seemed to be in a lighter mood than before.

Widowmaker scuffed,"gross… I am so happy for you…" She rolled her slanted eyes,"but it's not that simple."

Tracer getting straight into Widows face,"Someone didn't study up I see! You see if I know terrorist better than anyone… Will ambush them before they can ambush us! And I know their next target…! We will destroy Talon and bring peace to the world!" Tracer placed her hands on her hips she skipped to a poster that was plastered on the far wall of the building, she slapped the poster deadly with the palm of her hand. "Right here!" The tiny British yelling,"The Summer Games!"

"Wah! I love the Summer Games!" jumped with glee,"but… Wait? H-How is that gonna help catching Talon?" pursed her lips, as if her air-headed quality was really understand what was happening.

"You dimwit! Hundred of thousands of people go to the Sydney Summer Games… Every year, if I was a terrorist this is where I would strike after all."

"Ah! Are you saying you're a terrorist Tracer?" cried hovering in fear behind Lucio. Lucio only shook his head for his dear friends idiotic statement, his dreadlocks catching wind.

Tracer slapped her head utterly defeated at how was being,"It's a figure of speech Hana…"

Widowmaker cleared her throat trying to take the attention back on her. "They never told me their next target or operations so that's on you, and I am not willing to share anymore, I doubt you'll kill me or let me go…"

"Will save you!" Mercy stepped up to Widows bed, she placed her hand gently on Widows,"I am a doctor, this always comes first… you must have been in pain from the intense neural reconditioning they put you through, but Amélie is still in you… Even you said some of her is speaking to us right now. I am willing help you, if you let me?"

Widowmaker looked down hesitant to answer the doctors pleaded but she nodded.

"Until then… I am going to put you to sleep, it won't be painful and if everything goes well you will be yourself again, although I don't think you have a choice. Talon won't take you back from the look of things, and you only have us… What do you say comrade?"

Widowmaker somehow managed to let a faint smile escape just for Mercy, but she nodded and let the doctor inject the sleep serum into her. "She will be under my care from now on, so please leave her be…" Not another second pasted before Widow was out cold.

Genji agreed to Mercy's terms,"well… since that's out the way, lets focus on taking down Talon, what is your plan Tracer?"

Tracer flashed the Japanese male a reassuring smile,"I am glad you asked. So we will announce that Lucio will be a member in the Summer Games only this time will be waiting for them to ambush I am certain that if Lucio is their its a higher chance they will attack. So… if I am correct Blackwatch themselves will be their to make sure the job is done this time and that's our target, but I am glad we have the intel from Widow so at least we know what we are up against."

Winston roared, and Mercy shook from his sudden outburst, but she ignored it and quickly resumed her aid to Widowmaker.

"Until then lets meet here a few days before the Summer Games in the Sydney Headquaters. We should all prepare our parts until then, Winston and I well head over to Syndey for preparation, Lucio you set up with the Summer Games with and Mercy sat her with Widow for now, until then can you lay low Genji?"

Genji sighed a little reluctant that he didn't have a huge part in the operations as he thought,"I guess I will train until then…" Tracer walked up to the tall man and patted his broad shoulders,"don't worry too much Genji if this all goes well you can focus on catching your brother afterwards. You always have Overwatch, I know you said you wanted to do it alone, but you always have our help."

Genji chuckled through his nose letting a short amount of air escape his nostrils,"Then I guess I will see you in the Syndey headquarters?" Tracer smiled, and the team split up off to fulfill their given missions, Genji however stayed put and walked over to Mercy who was still working away at Widows side.

"Mercy, I can stay with you if you want?" Genji peeked over the doctors shoulder trying to make out what she was scribbling on her clipboard. "Honestly, I think we should listen to Tracer, I will be distracted if you're here. Neural recondition is very tough to break its an illegal practice. It aggressively suppresses who you are, it changes you completely. It can make someone kill their love ones without a single hesitation. If Talon is kidnapping and turning humans into weapons for their gain it is absolutely injustice. It could take me years to help Widow recover her old self."

Genji groaned, but he knew Mercy meant well,"I understand, but what am I to do before the Summer Games?"

Mercy turned from what she was doing to look at Genji she wasn't sure why she felt such a heavy burden all of a sudden, but her memories from when Genji had left all built up in her and she cracked,"why don't you do what you are good at and run away…" Genji was surprised,"Mercy… I…" Mercy wouldn't feel pity she turned away and Genji reached out to grab her shoulder, but stopped himself. Looking down his eyes sadden, but he left just as Mercy suggested.


End file.
